Le Bon Côté de la Barrière
by JustePhi
Summary: "Les journaux nous ont désigné, un jour où le Tueur avait encore frappé, du Commissariat maudit de Tierceville . Sur le moment, cela m'a mis en colère, atteint dans mon amour-propre. Puis j'ai fini par en rire. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'ils avaient en fait tout compris." - Suite UM 11. Web Team dans l'univers d'Unknown Movies.
1. Prologue

****Prologue****

 _La radio du bar chante Placebo. Les notes dansent, s'enlacent, et viennent se noyer au fond de mon verre, qui semble être perpétuellement rempli d'alcool. Mes pensées vagabondent dans un brouillard, désordonnées. La notion de réalité devient de plus en plus floue et incertaine...Si les autres me voyaient..._

 _Mais peu importe désormais. Je suis seul, je suis ivre. Et dans ma tête résonne inlassablement cette même phrase douloureuse. Lancinante. « J'ai échoué »._

 _J'ai échoué. J'ai été incapable d'empêcher le Tueur de réaliser ses fantasmes démentiels, d'assouvir ses pulsions sadiques. J'ai toujours eu un temps de retard sur lui. Ces corps brisés qu'il laisse en signature ne cessent de me hanter. Simplement malchanceux d'avoir un jour croisé sa route – et la mienne. Ils en sont morts, de mon temps de retard._

 _Mathieu en perdait le sommeil et l'appétit. Il se défonçait au café pour tenir, mais je voyais bien ses cernes qui lui dévoraient la visage un peu plus chaque jour. Gydias était aveuglé par son désir de bien faire, sa loyauté sans bornes. Ginger enrageait en silence. Que font-ils en ce moment ? Je l'ignore._

 _Je les ai tellement déçus._

 _La honte me terrasse rien que d'y penser. J'ai fui. J'ai quitté le navire alors qu'il coulait. L'eau glacée me coupe le souffle, raidit mes muscles, m'étouffe. J'étouffe._ _Des fois, je me réveille en pleine nuit, haletant, avec la sensation encore vivace de lui, d'elle, à côté de moi, bien portants, quand on n'était pas encore détruits par la colère, le chagrin, par un moment d'inattention peut-être. Impossible de me rendormir ensuite, bien sûr._

 _Je vous demande pardon._

 _Je n'aurais pas du vous laisser errer seuls._

 _Lorsque nous nous sommes battus pour de bon – après des semaines et des semaines de poursuite – j'ai cru mourir. Son sourire narquois s'était effacé, il ne restait plus que la bête sauvage, criminelle ; il était fort et déterminé. Un bref instant, j'ai cru que tout était fini. Mais je lui ai rendu chacun de ses coups, deux fois. La vie s'accrochait à moi telle une sangsue...Même en ayant tout perdu, même désespéré comme je l'étais – et dieu sait que je l'étais – c'est en l'affrontant que j'ai compris à quel point je voulais vivre._

 _Putain, comme j'aurais voulu vivre._

 _Les journaux nous ont désigné, un jour où le Tueur avait encore frappé, du « Commissariat maudit de Tierceville ». Sur le moment, cela m'a mis en colère, atteint dans mon amour-propre. Puis j'ai fini par en rire. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'ils avaient en fait tout compris._

 _J'ai échoué, et ils sont morts. Je n'en suis même pas étonné : tout ce à quoi je touche meurt inexorablement. Le Tueur est ce qu'il est, je ne peux le nier ; des dizaines d'âmes tombées aux mains de ce...malade. Et puisqu'il semble n'éprouver aucun remords, ma conscience porte ce nombre pour deux, en épitaphe._

 _J'aurais pu empêcher ce bain de sang à temps. J'aurais dû. Et pourtant je n'ai rien fait._

 _Ils sont morts, mais comment pourrais-je l'en accabler ?_

* * *

Hé oui. Nouvelle fanfic.

 **Unknown Movies ne m'appartient pas. Mathieu, GingerForce, Gydias, François, et même aucun des personnages qui apparaitront au cours de cette fic ne m'appartiennent d'ailleurs. Je ne fais que reprendre leur image publique et vouloir leur nuire serait le comble.**

Rythme de publication irrégulier. Comme d'habitude en fait x) Bonne lecture !


	2. The War Zone

****Chapitre 1 : The War Zone****

« Pose ton arme ! Hurla le Commissaire.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

C'était dit très clairement.

François évalua rapidement la situation : Huit silhouettes étaient agenouillées à même le bitume, le visage recouvert de sacs de toile, avec un visage souriant grossièrement peint sur chacun d'entre eux. Deux autres gisaient sur le sol, inanimés. Trop tard, déjà. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Jeune flic, il aurait intérieurement demandé aux victimes de lui pardonner. Maintenant, il était rodé. Il détourna le regard.

« Pose ton arme ou je tire !

\- Tu ne va pas tirer. Objecta le tueur, flegmatique.

\- Je vais te faire exploser la tronche ! »

Derrière lui, il devina ses hommes se raidir et il tiqua devant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Ne pas laisser sa fureur filtrer. Il prit une grande inspiration et redevint professionnel :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour...

\- Tu me rien du tout très cher ! Répliqua l'autre en montrant un dispositif aisément reconnaissable.

\- Reculez ! Ordonna le Commissaire à son équipe. Reculez, il a une bombe !

\- Ha bah voilà, on m'écoute maintenant ! »

Il se tenait là, avec cette crête de cheveux et ces lunettes de soleil, effarantes de mauvais goût, jubilant, un revolver dans une main et une bombe dans l'autre, tel un enfant avec ses cadeaux de Noël. _Hum._ _Comparaison douteuse_ , songea le Commissaire en son for intérieur. Sa pensée se promena le long de la gâchette, si tentatrice. Il suffirait d'une détonation...Mais le regard de l'Autre à travers ses lunettes noires ne le quittait pas, ironique, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire : je ne vais pas poser mon arme, et tu ne vas pas poser la tienne, parce que je sais que vous n'oserez pas me tirer dessus, de toute façon. Et puis je vais même te dire : je vais continuer à les buter les uns après les autres, et toi tu bougeras pas d'une oreille. Parce tu sais qu'il y a assez là dedans pour te faire sauter toi, tes copains, les gentils voisins, et accessoirement moi et eux, là. On va pas se faire chier avec la vie de ces petits enculés, hein ? »

Il perdit son sourire. Rugit.

« HEIN ?! »

Son doigt appuya froidement sur la gâchette. Une troisième victime tomba dans un bruit sourd. Derrière lui, François sentait son équipe s'agiter dangereusement.

« Personne ne tire ! Hurla-t-il. Personne ne tire !

\- Mais il va tous les buter chef, protesta Gydias près de lui, on doit faire quelque ch...

\- Personne ne tire, c'est un ordre putain ! »

Trois anges au visage masqué d'un sac passèrent. Quelques secondes de flottement, durant lesquelles le commissaire en profita pour prendre une longue inspiration. Tout se jouait là. Il détendit insensiblement ses muscles, voulut négocier...

Double détonation. Deux autres âmes s'envolèrent.

« Arrête, arrête ! »

Le cri de terreur teinté de supplication était sorti malgré lui. Il enragea en se sentant perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Lui si froid, si maître de lui, se noyait dans sa propre panique. Il se donna une baffe mentale. _Concentre-toi bon sang !_

« Héé non, j'arrête pas, sinon la bombe explosera. Chantonna son bourreau avec un sourire narquois. Tu croyais quoi ? Ajouta-t-il en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, incrédule. Tu croyais que j'allais me rendre ? »

Il semblait sincèrement surpris. _J'ai envie de te dire oui, mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être la bonne réponse_ , songea le commissaire avec amertume. Il ne savait pas d'où sortait cette phrase, où il avait pu l'entendre. Quelle importance, de toute manière. Il se recentra sur le Tueur. Pour la première fois, il voyait ses yeux. Pour la première fois, ils étaient face à face. Lui, tendu jusqu'à la corde, chaque muscle le plus rigide possible, au bord de l'implosion et l'autre, plein de fausse décontraction, jonglant avec la vie d'autrui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Dans son élément.

Sa voix se durcit, bestiale.

« Tu croyais _réellement_ que _tout ça_ allait se terminer _maintenant_ ?!

\- Commissaire vous devez faire quelque chose ! Paniqua Gydias à mi-voix.»

Theurel ne répondit pas, captivé par l'être en face de lui qui s'enfonçait dans sa propre démence.

« Tu t'es tellement démené, crachait-il, le regard fou, tu voulais tellement m'avoir...moi, ce que je veux, c'est te voir _perdre_. On ne joue pas avec moi, jamais. »

Il ponctua chacune de ses phrases d'un coup de feu, faisant tomber ses otages les uns après les autres, cynique jeu de dominos. Theurel serra les dents, au supplice.

« _Je_ suis le gars qui décide, et _je_ suis le gars qui exécute ! Je veux que tu ressentes la frustration de me voir tous les buter sans pouvoir rien y faire, du mépris, de la haine, et tout ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! T'es pas le héros mec, tu ne l'as jamais été. Celui qui défend une passion ici, c'est moi ! Celui qui se bat, c'est moi ! Et celui qui fait le bien, c'est moi !

\- Je me rends !

\- ...comment ? »

Il avait levé les mains en l'air. Le brigadier Sommet, à sa gauche, étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. Gydias le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, chef ?

\- Ce qui doit être fait. Mon téléphone est allumé. Quand on sera partis, demandez leur de me localiser. répondit le Commissaire à voix basse (il haussa le ton :) Je me rends ! Relâche les otages restants...au moins eux. On part, tous les deux. Pas de poursuites, pas de piège. Tu arrêtes cette tuerie immédiatement, et tu me prends à leur place. Un duel, seuls. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Le Tueur hésita. Regarda son arme et ses otages d'un air pensif.

« Ok, finit-il par dire, je suis pour. Pose ton arme et approche-toi.

\- Pas d'arnaques ?

\- Mais c'est bon. On se fait confiance, pas vrai ? Et j'ai pas l'intention de t'abattre comme un chien dans la rue non plus, hein. Après tout, toi... _T'es_ _spécial_. (Du bout du pied, il remua l'un des corps gisant sur le sol pour appuyer son propos.) Allez, ramène-toi. »

Sans relever l'ironie du Tueur, le Commissaire se baissa, laissant son arme sur le côté, avant de se relever et d'avancer vers lui, mains en l'air. Son adversaire enjamba les corps comme il aurait évité une flaque d'eau et fit tourner une paire de menottes autour de son doigt, hilare. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de se retourner, et attacha ses mains dans son dos dans un cliquetis métallique. François lutta pour soutenir le regard de ses collègues. Ginger. Mathieu. Gydias. Dernier geste de fierté dans ce moment d'humiliation totale. Menotté, lui !

« Pas trop serré ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille sans se départir de son sourire. C'est taille unique. »

Il serra les dents. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui répondre. L'Autre, vexé, le balança sur le siège passager et, prenant garde à ne pas montrer son dos aux autres policiers, monta à la place du conducteur et démarra, sans autre forme de procès.

Quelques instants plus tard, une détonation se fit entendre dans le lointain. Nom de Dieu. Il n'avait tout de même pas...

Le Tueur sourit devant le sursaut paniqué de sa proie, et lui assena un violent coup de crosse sur la pommette.

« On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut pas vrai ? Lança-t-il, exalté. »

Et il éclata de rire.

* * *

« C'est incroyable, mais vraiment incroyable d'être aussi incompétents ! »

Passées toutes les formalités d'usage sur le terrain, le Commandant Molas avait réuni l'équipe dans son bureau pour faire le point sur la catastrophe qui venait de se produire. Un quart d'heure passé à vociférer sans faiblir. En règle générale, il était plutôt apprécié dans le service (malgré son irascibilité permanente) mais cette fois-ci, le lieutenant et les deux brigadiers qui lui faisaient face l'auraient volontiers étranglé.

« Vous étiez quatre. Quatre contre un !

\- Il était armé, protesta le lieutenant Sommet, et...

\- Et et et quoi, putain ? Il a buté dix personnes sous vos yeux et embarqué votre Commissaire. Alors quoi, c'est un succès peut-être ? On a les médias sur le dos, et c'est parti pour durer en plus ! Mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez foutu, bon sang ?! »

Frédéric Molas se laissa brutalement tomber sur sa chaise, essayant de se calmer.

« Lieutenant. »

La jeune flic, Ginger de son prénom, releva les yeux sans montrer la moindre émotion.

« Vous prenez la tête des opérations, annonça Fred. Je m'occupe de tenir les journaux et compagnie à distance. Laissez tomber le Tueur pour l'instant, et localisez plutôt le Commissaire Theurel. Retrouvez-le. »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de préciser :

« Vivant, si possible. »

Il fut foudroyé du regard par les quatre policiers, dans un ensemble parfait. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, connaissant la portée de ses mots aussi bien que les autres. Personne ne dit tout haut ce que chacun pensait au fond de soi, que cette bataille à mener passait au-dessus de n'importe quelle loi. Theurel, aussi imbuvable qu'il pouvait être, était comme leur grand frère. Ils avaient une foi indicible en lui ; il en fallait plus que ça pour le mettre à terre.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient en silence. François s'était renfoncé dans son siège, la pommette encore douloureuse et l'amour-propre en miettes. A côté de lui, le conducteur sifflotait nonchalamment une chanson entre ses dents, ce qui lui donnait une irrésistible envie de se frapper la tête contre la vitre. Il avait beau chercher, cette route ne lui disait absolument rien, et désarmé et menotté, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire à ce calvaire.

« Tu comptes rouler longtemps comme ça ? On va où, exactement ?

\- Tu verras. Répliqua l'Autre avant de demander : Pourquoi, t'as mieux à faire ?

\- Ciné ? Apéro ?

\- Bof. On baise ?

\- Ferme-là. »

Le Tueur ricana, sous l'œil consterné de son otage. Ce type était fou à lier, et c'était lui, lui qui était enchaîné !

« Arrête-toi. Dit-il brusquement.

\- Volontiers. Tu veux pas me passer les menottes et m'emmener en taule en limousine, aussi ?

\- Mais c'est pas ça ! Je dois... »

Il s'interrompit, son lambeau de dignité restant l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Le Tueur mit quelques secondes pour comprendre avant de lui jeter un regard torve.

« T'as qu'à te pisser dessus si ça te chante. Tu sais, comme tout à l'heure, avec tes potes. »

Theurel haussa un sourcil.

« Dans ta voiture ?

\- J'ai fait pire, ricana-t-il. »

Il le regardait fixement, et le Tueur crut déceler de l'amusement sur son visage. Même menotté et à bout de forces, ce connard trouvait le moyen de se payer sa tête, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en trouver furieux ou admiratif. De tout les flics qu'il avait pu croiser dans sa vie, celui-là était le plus timbré, et de loin.

« Pénible, marmonna-t-il en stoppant la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route. »

Il sortit, fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière du côté passager, tirant le Commissaire par le col pour le faire sortir.

« Tu me détaches pour seulement cinq minutes, et je reviens. Je suis pas armé, je...hé ! »

Sans prévenir, le Tueur l'avait poussé contre la camionnette d'une bourrade et plongé la main sous son manteau. Il en ressortit un téléphone portable.

« Je serais con au point de te faire confiance ? Alors que tu as un téléphone allumé, tout prêt à me balancer à tes copains ? »

Le Commissaire pensa _oui_ , et, d'un coup d'épaule, lui fit lâcher l'appareil, qu'il écrasa du talon avant de le pousser du bout du pied dans le fossé, le tout en une trentaine de secondes.

« Autre chose ? »

L'assassin le scruta, soufflé sans vouloir l'admettre. Puis il soupira et détacha les menottes, avant de braquer son arme sur la tempe du commissaire. Ils s'enfoncèrent de quelques mètres dans les sous-bois qui longeaient la route de campagne. Le vainqueur poussait le vaincu en avant en marmonnant quelques jurons bien sentis, mais François ne l'écoutait plus. Quelques secondes pour agir. Si peu. Le métal froid contre sa peau l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et même de respirer.

 _Un. Deux._

« Mais magne-toi. Râla l'Autre dans son dos. »

 _Trois._

Son coude percuta la poitrine de l'autre, son talon voulut lui briser le tibia. Le Tueur encaissa dans un gémissement, et recula de quelques pas, la respiration coupée. Il voulut tirer, mais François bloqua son bras juste à temps. La balle alla se perdre dans la nature tandis que les deux corps roulaient au sol, dans une indescriptible mêlée de coups. Tous deux étaient forts, tous deux frappaient pour tuer, mais le policier avait l'avantage non négligeable d'être entraîné aux sports de combat.

François cria lorsqu'il lui frappa la pommette une seconde fois, puis l'estomac. Il voulut se relever et appeler à l'aide, mais l'air lui manqua soudain : son adversaire utilisait la chaîne des menottes pour l'étrangler. Il réussit, dans un éclair de lucidité, à attraper l'arme qui gisait près de lui, et lui assena un coup de crosse sur la tempe pour ensuite se dégager d'un coup de rein. Il bondit sur ses pieds, braqua le canon en direction de son ennemi à terre, appuya sur la gâchette...

Clic. Déchargée. Il poussa un cri de rage et, en dernier ressort, lui flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac alors qu'il était encore à terre avant de s'éloigner.

 _Fuir, fuir, fuir._

Il jaillit des sous-bois, ignorant la douleur qui fusait le long de sa jambe, et se retrouva de nouveau sur la route. Une voiture arrivait. François brandit l'arme du Tueur – déchargée – comme prêt à tirer, et la voiture freina brusquement, manquant le percuter de justesse. Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, manquant de s'écrouler sur le siège passager.

« Foncez ! Hurla-t-il au conducteur, qui obéit, terrifié. »

Ils démarrèrent à toute vitesse, laissant une fumée noire et un Tueur furieux dans leur sillage.

* * *

« Alors ? Demanda Mathieu avec anxiété.

\- Rien. Répondit Gydias. Le signal a été coupé. Impossible de les localiser. »

Mathieu retint un cri de fureur, Ginger passa deux mains fatiguées devant son visage, Gydias courba la tête. Ils travaillaient tous dans la même pièce, comme à leur habitude. Par-dessus l'écran de leurs ordinateurs, ils s'entre-regardèrent sans vouloir avouer leur inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de se rendre, aussi, grogna Gydias. »

Personne ne prit la peine de relever, et ils se remirent au travail d'un commun accord, qui organisant la fouille d'un secteur, qui appelant les commissariats voisins, en ignorant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la chaise vide de Theurel, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, tandis que Theurel reprenait son souffle. Il inspecta son sauveur du coin de l'œil. Visiblement plus jeune que lui, mais aussi plus costaud, les cheveux bruns coupés très courts. Une casquette noire reposait à côté de lui.

L'autre lui rendit son regard inquisiteur. Il semblait salement amoché, livide, le visage couvert de coupures et de bleus, les vêtements sales, la chemise presque déchirée. Il vérifia prudemment dans le rétroviseur que personne ne les suivait, et il se sentit soulagé de ne voir personne derrière eux.

« Je m'appelle Alexis, commença prudemment le conducteur. »

Pas de réponse. Il poursuivit :

« Vous êtes ?

\- François.

\- François comment ? Insista le jeune homme.

\- Theurel. »

 _François Theurel, ex-commissaire de police._ A cette pensée, l'air lui manqua.

« Hé ! Ça va pas ? Vous... »

Le commissaire porta la main à son visage. Ses yeux étaient humides. Bon dieu, il était si pathétique que ça en devenait risible. Affolé, pensant qu'il allait perdre connaissance, le conducteur arrêta la voiture au beau milieu de la route, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'exaspérer son passager un peu plus.

« Roulez.

\- Mais vous...

\- Je vous dis de rouler, c'est un ordre ! Hurla François, à bout. »

Il frappa violemment le tableau de bord du plat de la main, et croisa le regard interloqué de son sauveur. Il comprit un peu tard qu'il était pris en flagrant délit de déformation professionnelle et qu'il venait de se griller. Il marmonna quelque chose qui n'était même pas une excuse, persuadé qu'il allait se faire jeter du véhicule d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il n'en fut rien. Alexis se renfonça dans son siège et reprit la route.

« Vous allez où ? Demanda le passager après un silence, les yeux fixés sur la route.

\- Chez mon frère. A une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici.

\- Parfait.

\- Vous...vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ?

\- Non.

\- Appeler la police ?

\- ...Non.

\- Votre famille...

\- Je suis veuf. »

François ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il racontait sa vie à un total inconnu. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il jugea préférable de garder le silence, de peur d'en dire trop. Alexis lui jeta un regard surpris, dans l'attente d'explications supplémentaires. En vain.

« Spécial, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. »


	3. Skyfall

****Chapitre 2 : Skyfall****

« _The call to arms was never true,  
Time to imbibe, here's to you,  
It's such a silly thing to do,  
And now we're stuck on rewind... _»*

Le verre fut brusquement reposé contre le comptoir, couvrant momentanément le son de la radio.

« Un autre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas...

\- Un autre.»

Le gérant du bar haussa une épaule en grommelant, et fit glisser une autre bière vers le client grossier, nageant dans une veste noire qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et qui n'avait pas levé le nez une seule fois depuis son arrivée au comptoir. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il tenait bien l'alcool. François porta sa...troisième ? Quatrième bière ? à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait aucun goût, elle était tiède. C'était immonde. L'odeur âcre du bar mêlée à celle de l'alcool et de son haleine aux relents de tabac lui filait la nausée et mal à la tête.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait échappé au Tueur grâce à Alexis, et il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. En y repensant, il regrettait de ne pas être mort, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à la honte. Deux bières plus tard, un sursaut de fierté lui revenait. Lui vivant, il ne laisserait plus son meilleur ennemi s'échapper une fois de plus.

« Vous avez été agressé ? Avait demandé Alexis sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- Il faut retrouver le connard qui vous a fait ça !

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée...Tiens, on est arrivés ? »

Le jeune homme avait grommelé devant le changement de sujet, frustré.

« Je vous dépose où ? Le prochain hôpital est à plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- ...Soit. Vous voulez peut-être vous soigner chez mon fr...

\- Laissez moi devant cet hôtel, ça ira très bien. Avait coupé le commissaire. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Monsieur Breut.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?!

\- Évitez de laisser votre permis traîner n'importe où dans la voiture, la prochaine fois. Bonne journée, et merci encore. »

François s'était extirpé de la voiture, grimaçant de douleur malgré lui. En entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, il remonta le col de son manteau pour masquer les marques de coup. Dieu soit loué, il avait de l'argent sur lui. L'hôtel étant miteux et vide, il obtint une chambre pour une bouchée de pain sans qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le lit – d'une propreté douteuse – la tête dans un étau et l'épuisement le gagnant, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé six mois entre ce massacre sur le parking auquel il avait assisté et cet instant de répit.

Le sommeil ne venait pas, pourtant.

François s'était alors brusquement relevé pour se mettre face au miroir de la petite salle d'eau, retiré sa chemise pour mieux évaluer les dégâts. Jusqu'ici, il avait jugulé la douleur, s'était focalisé sur autre chose. Enfin, il prenait le temps d'écouter son corps, et le cri que ce dernier lui lançait n'était guère agréable. Sa joue avait doublé de volume et pris une teinte violacée, son cou était encore marqué de bleus, sa peau était constellée de petites plaies. Il boitait légèrement, presque malgré lui, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de se savoir une côte fêlée. Sa seule consolation était que l'Autre souffrait sans doute le double.

Il avait passé toute sa première journée de chômage dans ce bar. Le soir, à la fermeture, il était allé dormir dans un hôtel miteux. Puis il était revenu le lendemain. Trois jours déjà. Il ne s'était pas changé. Il n'avait pas appelé ses amis (qui donc ?). Il s'était simplement laissé sombrer dans une torpeur sans fin, laissant pousser sa barbe, ses cheveux, buvant et fumant sans relâche, pour le soir s'écrouler comme une loque sur le lit grinçant. Il était pitoyable, mais n'en avait que vaguement conscience. Par moment, il avait des flashes de lucidité, il se voyait de l'extérieur, avachi comme le dernier des ivrognes, vaincu tel Winston à la fin de l'histoire, et il se sentait vaguement coupable d'un tel laisser-aller. Quelques gorgées supplémentaires, c'était oublié. Triste à dire, mais sans son travail, vivre perdait beaucoup de son intérêt.

Et toujours, dans sa tête, il y avait cette phrase. Douloureuse. Lancinante. « _J'ai échoué._ »

« _The call to arms was never true,  
I'm medicated, how are you,  
Let's take a dive, swim right through,  
Sophisticated points of view.  
Let's follow the cops back home, _

_Follow the cops back home,  
And rob their houses... »_

* * *

« Monsieur ? Nous avions rendez-vous. »

Un homme un peu plus jeune que lui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, plutôt grand, en tenue officielle. Fred fronça les sourcils, hésitant à se souvenir, puis il se rappela un mail reçu, la veille au soir. Il fit un geste du bras en disant, bien sûr, entrez, entrez, monsieur...?

« Inspecteur Daniel, Antoine Daniel. Commission spéciale du Ministère de l'Intérieur.

\- Enchanté, répondit mécaniquement Fred en lui serrant la main.

\- Navré d'intervenir dans un moment aussi critique, mais les circonstances... »

D'un geste du bras du commandant, il fut invité à s'asseoir. Il s'installa sur une chaise et, coupé dans son élan, se tut. Il fronça les sourcils comme pour chercher ses mots.

« L'affaire du tueur cinéphile, comme on l'appelle, prend une ampleur affolante. Reprit-il. On m'a envoyé ici pour superviser l'enquête, et ce pendant une durée indéterminée qui...

\- En somme, coupa Molas, vous êtes ici pour me fliquer. »

L'Inspecteur tiqua devant le jeu de mots involontaire, mais Fred s'en moquait. Une colère sourde montait en lui. Il se sentait pris à la gorge. De quel droit venait-on superviser _son_ équipe ?

« Non, Commandant. On m'a envoyé pour vous aider. Le commissaire Theurel étant mo...porté disparu, se reprit-t-il très vite, il est de mon devoir d'intervenir. Vous avez eu une carrière irréprochable, grande conscience professionnelle, efficacité sans bornes... »

Devinant ce qui allait suivre, Fred lui jeta un regard effaré. On ne venait pas le fliquer comme il le pensait, on voulait l'exclure totalement. Son poing se ferma, machinal.

« …Et vous serez décoré de la croix d'honneur à la fin de votre service.

\- _Sauf votre respect_ , répliqua le commandant, hors de lui, je ne suis pas prêt d'en avoir fini, et je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, aussi généreuse soit-elle. Mon équipe progresse dans l'enquête.

\- Vous avez dix victimes innocentes, un commissaire porté disparu et un assassin récidiviste en cavale sur les bras, énuméra Antoine en se raidissant. Alors, _sauf votre respect_ , je pense que toute aide vous serait bienvenue, au contraire.

Touché. Molas grinça des dents.

« Je regrette tout autant que vous ces morts tragiques, dit-il, mais reconnaissez que la situation était délicate. Quand au Commissaire, il est très probablement en train d'enquêter de son propre côté, et nous serons de nouveau en contact régulier très prochainement. Et nous disposons de plus en plus d'informations sur notre assassin. Le seul souci, c'est que nous ignorons où il se trouve actuellement.

\- Le seul ? Releva l'Inspecteur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous insinuez que nous sommes incompétents ?

\- J'insinue que vous refusez d'admettre que vous avez profondément merdé. »

Le juron frappa juste. Sous son jargon administratif, l'inspecteur Daniel parut soudainement redoutable à Fred. Les deux hommes se levèrent en se serrant la main de nouveau.

« Nous nous reverrons très prochainement.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus.

* * *

L'Inspecteur avait brièvement rencontré Ginger et Mathieu afin d'expliquer les raisons de sa présence, avant de prendre congé. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, les deux collègues échangèrent un long regard. Mathieu trancha :

« C'est quelqu'un de très bien. »

Mathieu était doué d'un remarquable sang-froid sur le terrain, mais demeurait résolument impressionnable face aux gens. Molas l'intimidait, et il vouait à Theurel une confiance sans bornes. Ginger comprit rapidement qu'Antoine Daniel lui avait forte impression.

« Frédéric ne peut pas l'encadrer, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il a surtout peur de se faire jeter. »

A ces mots, l'intéressé passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les deux policiers se turent brusquement à son entrée.

« Toujours rien pour Theurel ?

\- Rien. Aucune trace depuis deux jours. »

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ils pensèrent tous à la même chose sans la dire, puis le commandant passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il sentait la lame se rapprocher de sa nuque, inexorable, et avait l'impression de perdre, d'absolument tout perdre. Les victimes, ses hommes, François, qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'il perde ces personnes-là ?

« J'ai besoin d'un café, conclut-il d'une voix éteinte. »

* * *

« Miaou.

\- Lâche-moi, Moriarty. »

Le chat de gouttière noir répéta son miaulement plaintif, trottinant à toute vitesse dans les pas de son maître, qui s'assit sur le canapé. Le félin se roula en boule sur ses genoux, à la recherche de chaleur, et l'humain se mit à râler.

« Tu comptes me coller aux basques toute la soirée ? »

Alexis s'adressait ainsi à tout les êtres vivants qui lui manifestaient de l'affection, mais Moriarty était le seul qui ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il amplifia son ronronnement ravi, et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'allumer la télévision – faire bouger la boule de poils relevait du surréalisme.

« _Flash spécial. Après la tuerie abominable de Tierceville survenue lundi dernier au matin, le commissaire François Theurel a été porté disparu après plus de quarante-huit heures sans avoir signalé sa position. Ce policier s'était en effet rendu aux mains du tueur en série qui..._ »

Alexis sursauta en reconnaissant le portrait de l'homme qui apparaissait à l'écran. Son visage n'était marqué d'aucune blessure, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Ses lèvres articulèrent lentement « _what_ » tandis que le court reportage se poursuivait. Il hésita quelques secondes. Si peu. Puis sa main s'empara de son smartphone.

* * *

 _«_ Commissaire ? »

Il tourna la tête. Près de lui se tenait une femme, un peu plus jeune que lui, qui semblait guetter sa réponse. Il la regarda longuement, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau. Ginger, son lieutenant. Ses cheveux roux étaient détachés, elle était en jean et baskets, très droite dans sa veste de cuir sombre. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Balbutia-t-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Plus de vingt heures.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois en civil. »

Troublée, elle garda cependant un visage impassible. Après tout ce temps à travailler avec Theurel, elle s'était habituée à ces remarques, qui la prenaient par surprise autrefois. A côté de la plaque, et qui n'engageaient absolument pas la conversation. Theurel avait de cela d'égocentrique qu'il donnait souvent l'impression de ne se parler qu'à lui même.

« Un certain Alexis Breut a appelé le commissariat pour me dire que vous vous trouviez ici. »

Le commissaire haussa un sourcil surpris et agacé – pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Et vous êtes venue. Se murmura-t-il à lui même.

\- C'était l'idée, en effet. Dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Simple constat. C'est...intéressant. »

Le Commissaire déchu soupira, regarda le fond de son verre, reprit quelques gorgées et grimaça. Bon dieu, ce que c'était dégueulasse.

« Comment vont-ils ?

\- Mal. Fred devient fou, Mathieu ne dort presque plus. Gydias déserte depuis hier. Ils ont besoin de vous. Et puis, un Inspecteur est venu. Antoine Daniel. Ou Daniel Antoine, je ne sais plus. Met son nez partout. Persuadé que tout ça est de notre faute. »

Inconsciemment, elle avait parlé comme elle écrivait ses rapports, de manière hachée, concise.

« L'autre cinglé n'est pas loin. Continua-t-elle. Antoine ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais il vient encadrer Fred.

\- Fred n'a pas besoin d'être encadré, grogna le commissaire.

\- Je sais bien ! »

Un silence. C'était rare que Ginger hausse le ton avec lui, la première fois peut-être. C'était une jeune femme consciencieuse et intelligente, mais constamment en colère. _A fortiori_ ce soir-là. Elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre débiter ces banalités, à moitié ivre. Ce regard éteint, cette bouche molle, cette peau terne, ces épaules voûtées, ce n'était pas _son_ commissaire. Elle aurait voulu se lever et le secouer par les épaules en hurlant.

« Vous ne le trouverez pas. Le Tueur. »

Il avait murmuré.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. Pendant des mois et des mois. Jusqu'à m'en rendre fou. Vous le savez mieux que personne. Mais personne ne le peut. C'est littéralement un chat qui fait mumuse avec son déjeuner. J'ai tout perdu à cause de lui. Ma situation. Ma dignité. L'estime de mes hommes, peut-être. J'ai vu des innocents tomber un à un devant mes yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. J'y ai perdu jusqu'à ma raison. Si l'homme que vous avez en face de vous en ce moment même est une loque, c'est à cause de _lui_. »

Il s'arrêta de parler, reprit une gorgée.

« Nous faisons tout notre possible...et vous aussi. Tout ça n'est pas de votre faute, vous...Il faut que vous reveniez au poste, maintenant.

\- Molas me croit mort, objecta-t-il comme si c'était l'unique raison.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Sa voix claqua séchement dans l'air, à la fois exaspérée et déçue. Il détourna le regard sans répondre, ce qui acheva de la mettre hors d'elle.

« Alors vous nous laissez nous débrouiller tout seuls, avec ce psychopathe sur les bras !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais vous êtes lâche. »

Même en étant plus que d'accord avec elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Un tic nerveux agita sa lèvre. C'était atroce de décevoir les gens qu'on aimait, cela faisait mal.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de père, dit-il à mi-voix, de ses questions qui n'appelait pas de réponses.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, répliqua-t-elle en montrant les dents. Et vous n'en savez rien. »

Aussi fière et obstinée que lui. Il retint de justesse un sourire amusée. Ginger, c'était mieux qu'une lieutenante. Une petite sœur. Mais il se reprit et secoua la tête.

« Vous ne le trouverez pas, répéta-t-il. Vous aussi, vous allez _perdre_. »

Puis il se leva, encore un peu titubant, et la planta là, vexée et stupéfaite.

Le serveur arriva et posa l'addition devant elle.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, au matin. _

_« Brigadier Laurent au rapport, Lieutenant._

 _\- Arrête tes conneries, Gydias. Ça va pas de te barrer sans prévenir, comme ça ?_

 _\- Je suis sur une piste._

 _\- ...Je t'écoute._

 _\- Non, je vous en dirai plus un peu plus tard. Là, il faut que je raccroche._

 _\- Attends, tu te fous de m- »_

Le brigadier raccrocha au nez de sa supérieure hiérarchique sans aucun états d'âme, se délectant d'avance de sa rage, à l'autre bout du fil. Il rangea le talkie dans sa poche et s'enfonça dans la ville sans un bruit. _T'es un tueur, mec_ , se répétait-il en boucle pour se donner du courage, _un vrai tueur._ Douce ironie.

Un bruit dans ses pas, soudain. Le flic sourit. Il ne pensait vraiment pas le trouver si vite.

Il se retourna, voulut parler, mais fut interrompu par deux mains enserrant son cou. Gydias cessa brusquement de respirer. Deux yeux bien trop noirs le scrutaient, furieux.

« Salut, dit l'Autre avec un grand sourire. »

Mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas.

« Ne me faites pas de mal, balbutia le brigadier alors que sa témérité s'effritait sous ce regard.

\- Désolé c'est le programme, répondit le Tuer, désinvolte. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Je suis en charge de votre dossier. Accès à toutes les infos...

\- Parfait ! Ça fera un informateur en moins. »

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa nuque, comme prêt à la broyer, mais Gydias s'écria vite :

« Non, non, attendez, je viens en paix, je viens vous aider.

\- Ooouh, j'sens que tu m'racontes des craques, toi. Persifla son adversaire entre ses dents.

\- Je vous assure que non. J'adore le cinéma. Et je veux...

\- J'ai 'cune raison d'te croire. »

Mots happés, mâchonnés, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec lui. Mais il était tenté. Le flic sentit, sans avoir tout à fait tort, que la partie basculait à son avantage et voulut mettre toutes les chances de son côté :

« Je peux vous procurer des armes...des grenades, des explosifs.

\- Pour ce que j'en ai besoin. Il reprit, hésitant : tu trahirais tes... _amis_ ?

\- Oui. Dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je veux que Theurel échoue. Et je comprends ce que vous faites. »

Le tueur ne cessait pas de le scruter, comme si les réponses aux questions qu'ils n'osaient pas formuler se trouvaient sur son visage à lui. Conscient que tout se jouait là, Gydias retint son souffle, en essayant de détendre ses muscles au maximum. Trahir sa peur, c'était tout perdre. L'Autre eut un sourire imperceptible. Recula de deux pas.

« Suis-moi. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 o/

Si, comme moi, vous avez vu Skyfall quatorze fois à l'endroit et à l'envers, il y des chances pour que certaines répliques vous rappellent le film. C'est normal, c'est voulu. D'où le titre de ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Cool World

****Chapitre 3 : Cool World****

« Ginger ! Gydias ! »

Mathieu déboula comme une furie dans le commissariat. Il était en civil, une parka noire terriblement usée sur le dos, des baskets, et une longue écharpe brune qui lui masquait la moitié du visage. Il avait couru.

« Je vous écoute, Brigadier. »

Ayant ainsi rappelé sa position, Ginger posa sa veste, son sac. Mathieu bredouilla quelque chose avant de s'écrouler sur la chaise en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau, avant de déclarer la voix brûlante de colère :

« _Il_ a sorti une nouvelle vidéo. »

La lieutenante poussa un cri incrédule et alluma son ordinateur. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, s'écroulant sur son oreiller sur le coup de trois heures du matin – levée à six. La haine était devenue une petite bête insidieuse qui la consumait bout à bout, lentement, annihilant le chagrin et la privant de sommeil. C'était tellement plus facile de haïr que de reconnaître ses propres peurs, et tout son être criait vengeance.

A l'écran apparut un plan, assez basique il faut le dire, d'un petit cinéma de province.

« Cinéma Bellecombe, marmonna Ginger. »

La jeune femme rousse releva la tête vers Mathieu, qui s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule entre temps pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'écran.

« Appelle Molas. Ordonna-t-elle, les dents serrées. Bloque le secteur. Lance des recherches.

\- Bien. »

Mathieu se précipita dans le bureau du Commandant, mitoyen avec leur propre bureau commun, mais Ginger s'était déjà désintéressée de lui. Elle poursuivit la vidéo.

Lui. Avec sa veste beige et son regard éternellement détaché de tout. Avec son visage quelconque et ses mains couvertes de sang. Lui qui avait brisé François et transformé leur équipe autrefois si solide en un château de cartes. Une vague de colère la submergea.

 _Oh, comme elle le haïssait._

Ses mains enserrèrent son écharpe comme elles auraient brisé une nuque tandis que, sous ses yeux, la vidéo se poursuivait.

« _Voilà_ , disait-t-il nonchalamment en relevant la tête, _on peut...Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es en train de filmer à la main !_ »

Cet homme avait tout détruit. Il lui avait torturé et massacré des dizaines de personnes, enlevé le Commissaire après l'avoir presque rendu fou, et il s'offusquait que son complice filme ses meurtres _à la main_. Le décalage parut tellement grotesque à Ginger qu'elle faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux. Elle...

 _Son complice ?_

« _Je sais pas, je voulais innover_. Répondit une voix en hors-champ. »

Elle sursauta. Cessa de brusquement de respirer.

Car cette voix lui semblait tout à coup terriblement familière.

* * *

Theurel rentrait à l'hôtel, vacillant à cause de l'alcool. L'air frais de la nuit qui commençait doucement à tomber lui remit quelque peu les idées en place, mais la tête continuait de tourner. Arrivé dans le hall, son regard tomba en arrêt sur l'ordinateur de l'hôtel, qui proposait un accès gratuit à Internet pendant un quart d'heure. En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas fait attention. Mais la solitude de sa chambre ne le tentait absolument pas. Et, plus important, il se demanda si son ennemi (ex-ennemi) avait de nouveau donné signe de vie sur Internet. Ce..massacre, en avait-il fait une nouvelle vidéo ? Sans doute ce meurtrier se gargarisait-il de sa victoire...

Incapable de résister à ce besoin destructeur de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa propre misère, il s'assit sur la chaise et ouvrit une page internet. Lentement, avec beaucoup d'application, il tapa « Unknown Movies » dans la barre de recherche – non sans laisser échapper le ricanement de mépris habituel. _Unknown Movies._ Non mais, franchement.

Effectivement, la vidéo était là et bien là. Le fumier. Il voulut en regarder les premières secondes, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il en était incapable. _J'ai échoué._

Il s'apprêtait à refermer l'ordinateur quand un détail retint son attention. Il y avait, non pas une, mais _deux_ nouvelles vidéos. Son cœur, jusque là engourdi et froid, s'accéléra quelque peu.

 _Comment vont-ils ? - Mal. Fred devient fou, Mathieu ne dort presque plus. Gydias déserte depuis hier. Ils ont besoin de vous._

Il cliqua sur la deuxième vidéo. Haussa un sourcil perplexe à la vue du cinéma Bellecombe. Serra les dents à la vue du Tueur et de son nouveau jouet, en l'occurrence un jeune homme quelconque agenouillé sur le sol.

« _J'en reviens pas,_ fulminait le présentateur en regardant fixement la caméra _, on prépare tout, on fait un truc énorme pour sensibiliser le public à notre cause et toi tu veux innover en filmant à la main ? Sérieusement ?!_

 _\- Ben..._

 _\- Arrête-moi ça !_ »

L'écran devint noir. Puis le Tueur réapparut, accompagné de sa victime et de...

« Gydias. »

François se sentit vaciller.

« _Salut à tous, bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, et aujourd'hui on va parler de Cool Wor..._

 _\- Salut !_ »

 _Lui._ Avec un sweat à capuche et un sourire étrange qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant, alors qu'il se tenait à côté de...ce monstre.

Une nausée violente le prit, et c'est de justesse qu'il réussit à rester devant l'ordinateur. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais craint prenait vie à l'écran. C'était surréaliste, improbable, et pourtant...L'œil hagard, il vit la vidéo sans la regarder. L'explication cinématographique se poursuivit sans qu'il n'en comprenne rien. Le commissaire demeurait là, figé, dans l'attente de les revoir à l'image, comme pour se convaincre que ce qu'il venait de découvrir était réel, que _son_ assistant était bel et bien présent.

« _Bon, ça y est, on peut y aller ?_ S'impatienta Gydias au beau milieu de l'analyse.

\- _Mais...ça sert à rien de faire dans la précipitation !_ S'emporta le présentateur, furieux. _Faut réfléchir avant d'agir, t'as du apprendre ça avec ton_ Commissaire ! »

Le surréalisme de l'échange acheva François, trop stupéfait pour relever tout le mépris contenu dans ce dernier mot. Mais il continuait de s'accrocher. Tout cela n'était qu'une lamentable erreur, un leurre, tout cela était irréel, cela...

« _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi l'émission, vous pouvez..._

 _\- On peut partir maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui, bon...OK ! Mais tu sais, je veux lui donner une leçon avant la mort, tout ça, c'est pas dans le vent, ça a un sens, on fait ça pour l'amour du cinéma ! Ce n'est pas juste pour..._ »

De l'autre côté de l'écran, le commissaire coupa brusquement l'ordinateur juste avant la mise à mort de la victime, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'enferma dans la salle d'eau et passa sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, de nouveau totalement sobre. Un rideau rouge et opaque masquait son regard, alors que la nausée se faisait plus forte que jamais.

Ce n'était pas Gydias.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas Gydias. »

D'un geste rageur, Ginger avait coupé la vidéo avant la fin sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui l'avait rejointe au fur et à mesure du visionnage, ne proteste. L'image de leur collègue aux côtés de leur pire ennemi les avait réduit au silence le plus complet. Hagards.

« Progresser dans l'enquête, hein ? Persifla Antoine, la voix tremblante de colère.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de...

\- Stop ! S'écria Mathieu en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Le cri du brigadier, qui jusqu'ici s'était tenu silencieux, surprit tout le monde. Frédéric et Antoine, qui se toisaient avec haine, se tournèrent vers lui ; Ginger haussa les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez rien compris. Rien ! On va tous crever les uns après les autres ! Les victimes, François...nous tous ! Et vous restez là en pensant qu'il ne vous arrivera jamais rien, que vous êtes en sécurité. Pourquoi, parce que vous avez un uniforme ? Mais on s'en fout, des uniformes ! On s'en fout de savoir qui sont les gentils de l'histoire !Ce type là, le Tueur, il avait gagné la partie d'avance. Même Theurel a baissé les bras. Même lui. On lui faisait confiance pour tous nous tirer de là, et on voit le résultat ! Gydias, lui, il a compris. Il s'est barré parce qu'il a déjà compris ce qui va se passer. On va juste s'entretuer les uns les autres, et la folie s'occupera du reste. Ça fait des mois et des mois que des vies innocentes nous échappent une par une, et maintenant c'est notre tour. Alors arrêtez de faire comme s'il y avait une solution, parce que nous avons lamentablement échoué. Même si vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître. On vit dans un monde où...un monde où la cruauté l'emporte toujours sur tout le reste. Et je n'en peux plus, bordel. Vous entendez ? Je n'en peux plus. »

Sa voix s'affaiblit brusquement sur ces derniers mots. Chacun se regarda en silence.

« Je me tire. Conclut Mathieu.

\- Je ne vous l'autorise pas, brigadier Sommet, répliqua froidement Antoine. »

Frédéric bondit de son siège, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Moi, je l'autorise !

\- Vous aviez votre mot à dire _avant_ que l'un de vos hommes passe du côté obscur, ironisa l'Inspecteur. Je pense que mon intervention devient plus que requise dans votre secteur. Mathieu, si vous quittez cette pièce, vous serez mis à pied, et ce pour une durée...

\- Bien. »

Très digne, il prit ses affaires et sortit en silence, en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, avec cependant un ultime regard de reproche à Molas. Il s'éloigna du commissariat, la rage au cœur et un goût acre dans la bouche. Même Fred, qu'il avait suivi aveuglément pendant des années, les laissait tomber.

* * *

Lorsque François pénétra dans l'appartement, les lumières étaient éteintes. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver une lampe de bureau qui éclaira faiblement la pièce. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici ; il s'en sentait presque intimidé. Il traversa la pièce, lissant la tranche des livres du bout des doigts. Il sourit intérieurement à la vue de l'étagère croulant sous les jeux vidéos. C'était perturbant d'imaginer son supérieur avachi sur son canapé à hurler devant un écran pendant son temps libre – assez rare, qui plus est. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Lui-même, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas concentré sur autre chose que son travail.

Sur cette pensée glaçante, il se détourna et approcha d'une autre étagère, parfaitement conscient de sa propre indiscrétion. Un cadre photo retint son attention. Une photo de vacances de Fred et d'une jeune femme souriante, à ses côtés. Il détourna le regard.

Clic : c'était le bruit de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Frédéric rentrait chez lui, à deux heures du matin passées. François se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face alors qu'il poussait la porte.

« Au rapport, monsieur. Dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Que...comment êtes-vous entré ? Suffoqua Molas, stupéfait. »

François jeta un regard vaguement coupable à la fenêtre brisée qu'il avait laissée entrouverte, provoquant un soupir las chez son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ça, le menaça-t-il.

\- C'est précisément pour cette raison que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous êtes flic, tout comme moi. Vous avez besoin de moi. D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, vous ne semblez pas avoir remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

\- Là vous parlez pour vous. Vous n'avez pas idée de notre inquiétude...

\- Je sais. Ginger est venue me voir.

\- Comment ça ? Qui l'a prévenue ?

\- Mais le type ! S'emporta Theurel en faisant les cent pas. Alexis. Il vous a appelé pour vous dire où j'étais.

\- Elle ne m'en a rien dit. »

Le commissaire eut l'air très surpris. Il pensait que la lieutenante avait été envoyée par les autres pour le convaincre de revenir. Or elle était venue en civil, tard le soir, et sans prévenir personne. C'était donc une démarche personnelle. Elle était venue _pour_ lui. Molas, qui avait suivi le même raisonnement que lui, ne sut s'il devait se sentir admiratif ou vexé. Il y avait entre Theurel et son équipe un lien indéfinissable, quelque chose dont il ne faisait pas partie.

« Je vous ai cru mort. Dit-il, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Moi aussi. »

Le commissaire eut soudain l'air très fatigué, et Molas se résigna à constater ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ; Theurel était pâle, se tenait voûté, le visage encore marqué de petites plaies qui n'avaient pas fini de cicatriser, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le canapé brun, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il s'était coupé en brisant le carreau de la fenêtre ; un peu de sang perlait le long de son poignet. _Je vous ai cru mort._ Il eut un ricanement douloureux.

Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années et se connaissaient depuis toujours, pourtant, les mots manquaient. Même en pensant tous deux à la même chose, c'était à qui amorcerait le sujet en premier.

« C'est sympa, votre maison. Marmonna François en regardant ailleurs. Vous...

\- Gydias. »

Le nom retomba comme une pierre. François hocha la tête et se rapprocha du bureau de Frédéric. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit le tiroir du bas sans aucune hésitation et en sortit un objet métallique. Il serra l'arme au creux de son poing.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Il en eut un frisson d'impatience mêlé de dégoût. Comme celui qu'il pourchassait depuis des mois, il allait tuer. Mais ses jambes plièrent brusquement sous lui, et il dut se rattraper au bureau de son Commandant pour ne pas s'effondrer, s'asseyant de justesse sur la chaise en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La tête lui tournait soudain. Il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et sa jambe lui faisait encore mal.

« Vous n'êtes pas apte à reprendre le travail. Constata Fred. »

Il aurait voulu garder un ton strictement professionnel. Neutre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Se maudissant, il continua son impitoyable interrogatoire pour masquer son trouble :

« Où comptez-vous aller, maintenant ?

\- Et si je continuais de faire mon job ? Répliqua Theurel, féroce.

\- Pas sûr qu'Antoine...

\- Je me contrefous de ce type. S'il estime que je suis réellement incompétent, il viendra m'en parler directement. Je suis prêt. Apte, malgré ce que vous pouvez en penser. Je veux _sa peau_. »

Le ton était sans appel, et le Commandant n'y trouva rien à redire. Dans le fond, il était plutôt content de voir Theurel se ranger à son avis concernant l'Inspecteur Daniel. François estima la discussion close et se leva, de nouveau stable.

« C'est passé, dit-il à lui même avant de répéter : Je suis prêt.

\- Il faudra reprendre l'entraînement. Vous mettre au courant sur la progression de l'enquête. »

François reposa l'arme et poussa un long soupirdevant ces conseils qui tombaient sous le sens. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et lâcha, agacé :

« J'ai disparu une semaine, _Commandant_. Je ne suis pas encore bon pour la casse.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit...

\- Mais vous l'avez pensé. »

Ils se regardèrent, et ne se saluèrent pas.

* * *

Une fois dehors, François se dirigea vers son propre appartement. Tout en marchant, il s'échauffait mentalement. Il allait retrouver son équipe, arrêter Gydias, retrouver son _complice_ pour enfin mener sa mission à bien. Et si Antoine Daniel y trouvait quelque chose à redire, il l'écraserait sous son talon. Il revenait de plus loin que ça. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en sentant un sursaut d'énergie refluer dans ses veines. Ouais, il allait faire ça.

La vie reprenait.

Et le combat aussi.

* * *

« Lieutenant ? C'est Molas. Je...je sais qu'il est trois heures du matin, merci. Le type, là, celui qui a retrouvé Theurel...oui, je suis au courant. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, voulez-vous ? J'aurais besoin du numéro de cet homme. Je veux le voir. Notre commissaire est un miraculé. J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Une lueur indescriptible s'alluma dans les yeux de cet homme fatigué.

Soulagement. Espoir.

« Oui, Ginger. Oui, il est revenu. »

* * *

Gydias cherchait désespérément de l'air sans y parvenir.

Le Tueur se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire indescriptible sur son visage ensanglanté. La victime du jour gisait à leurs pieds, à jamais silencieux, défiguré. Le brigadier n'osa pas reculer, ni avancer, ni parler. Dans le doute, il resta prostré, les bras ballants, luttant contre la nausée – dégoût de lui-même, du cadavre, il n'aurait su le dire. Les yeux brouillés, les joues humides.

C'était donc ça, la barbarie qu'il essayait vainement de combattre depuis si longtemps. Tous ses choix, toutes ses journées passées à éplucher les dossiers lui paraissaient tellement dépourvus de sens, soudain.

Il sentit une respiration à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Lente, profonde. Sereine. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque, très basse, lui murmure à son oreille :

« Bientôt, tu seras comme moi. »

.

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Rythme de publication très irrégulier, j'en suis désolée. Peace out !


	5. La Bête Humaine

_Oui, cette fic revient d'entre les morts après...beaucoup de mois, on va dire *toussote* et comme je n'ai absolument aucune justification valable je dirais simplement que je n'ai pas à me justifier. Welp #LaDémocratie._

 _(Et sans transition aucune, je tiens à remercier Elan pour m'avoir rappelé que cette fic n'avait pas de suite et donc motivé à l'écrire, enfin. Je te poke)._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc. Bonne lecture (même si sérieux, est ce que quelqu'un lit encore cette fic en 2016 ?)_

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 4 : La Bête Humaine****

 _« Putain ! »_

 _François se leva brusquement de son siège et, d'un coup de pied, renversa sa chaise qui tomba avec fracas, faisant sursauter Mathieu. Le brigadier se leva en sursaut, inquiet._

 _« Commissaire ?_

 _-_ Il _a recommencé. »_

 _Sommet laissa échapper un cri. Stupeur. Colère. Il suivit des yeux avec impuissance son chef tourner en rond dans la pièce avec nervosité, le regard vide, les dents serrées._ Il a recommencé. _Un autre crime qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher._

 _« Une gamine, gémit-il en s'effondrant sur la chaise vide de Ginger. Rien qu'une gamine. »_

 _Il passa les mains devant son visage. L'horloge du commissariat indiquait une heure du matin._

 _« Commissaire. Répéta Mathieu. On peut encore transmettre le dossier aux autorités supérieures._

 _-_ Je _suis l'autorité supérieure, bougonna François avec orgueil._

 _\- Je pensais à un inspecteur. Une unité plus nombreuse, avec plus de moyens, de- »_

 _Il s'interrompit lorsque le plus âgé se releva d'un bond de nouveau, avant de flanquer son poing dans le mur de frustration. Même après plusieurs années à travailler au côté du commissaire, il ne se faisait toujours pas à ces gestes d'une violence inouïe, abrupte. Ce besoin permanent de frapper, de faire mal._

 _« Laisser un autre choper ce tordu, plutôt crever. Cracha François, toujours tourné vers le mur._

 _\- Vous-_

 _\- Plutôt crever, Mathieu. On a bossé trop dur pour ça._

 _\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne m'avez jamais envisagé de renoncer.»_

 _Tous les jours. Mais comment l'admettre devant lui ? Il y avait toujours dans les yeux de Mathieu une lueur d'admiration aveugle que François ne pouvait se résoudre à éteindre. Sans lui, sans eux, il aurait abandonné, peut-être. Mais._

 _« Croyez ce que vous voulez, grogna-t-il en se redressant avec fierté. »_

 _Son poing le brûlait, il avait cogné trop fort._

 _« Et calmez-vous sur le café, Mathieu. Vous ne dormirez pas de la nuit, sinon. »_

* * *

Mathieu sut en arrivant chez lui qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

Il entra dans son appartement sans avoir décoléré. Mis à pied, très bien. S'ils le prenaient comme ça. Après tout, qu'ils se débrouillent.

« Meoow. Déclara son colocataire. »

La vue de son chaton l'apaisa quelque peu. Il lui caressa le sommet du crâne, le nourrit, avant de s'installer dans son canapé, une bière à la main, savourant la douceur de l'appartement où il vivait seul. Certains soirs, cette solitude lui pesait, mais aujourd'hui...

Il reprit une gorgée, revenant mentalement à son travail.

Les recherches pour Theurel avaient cessé au bout de quelques jours, à sa grande fureur. Il se sentait impuissant, dépassé. Antoine s'immisçait dans leur groupe déjà fragile et leur faisait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus compétents. Bientôt, il virerait Molas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne faisait pas un pli.

Son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message :

« _Je parlerais à Daniel de votre suspension. Ne faites rien de stupide. M._ »

Rien de stupide. Mathieu eut un sourire amer. Theurel avait quitté le service, Molas ne contrôlait plus rien, Antoine les enfonçait. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Ayant réalisé cela, il se leva et s'assit devant son ordinateur, ouvrit ses dossiers, déterminé à trouver le Tueur lui-même. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps, déjà.

Mais d'abord, répondre à ce foutu SMS.

« _Bien sûr, comptez sur moi._ »

* * *

Le lendemain de sa discussion nocturne avec François, Molas entra en contact avec le dénommé Alexis, _via_ Ginger. Au téléphone, il prétexta la nécessité de son témoignage pour le dossier et l'avancement de l'enquête, même s'il n'en était rien. Par chance, le jeune homme ne posa pas de questions trop pointues et accepta de venir en milieu de journée.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Breut. Merci d'être venu. Je suis le Commandant Frédéric Molas. Vous avez appelé mon commissariat récemment. »

Son ton professionnel et la sérénité qui se dégageait de ses gestes impressionnaient Alexis, qui n'avait jamais réellement eu affaire à la police auparavant – surtout pour une affaire de cette importance. Molas le trouvait sympathique, mais son inquiétude et son besoin de savoir l'emportèrent et son visage se ferma un peu plus.

« Oui...oui, balbutia Alexis, décontenancé. Pour signaler que...François Theurel ? était en vie.

\- Précisément. J'aurais besoin de toutes les informations dont vous disposez... »

Molas bouillonait intérieurement et se démenait pour garder son calme. Il voulait savoir où était le Tueur (déjà mort, peut-être ?) et surtout comprendre comment François s'en était tiré. A quel jeu il jouait. Mais il se contint. Alexis était un brave type et le brusquer ne servirait à rien.

« Les informations dont vous disposez. Pour mon compte-rendu, vous voyez. La paperasse...

\- Bien sûr mais vous savez, je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Je me rendais chez mon frère quand...»

En quelques phrases très claires, il raconta son étrange rencontre avec Theurel sans omettre de détails. Le Commandant, faisant mine de noter religieusement, gribouillait en fait machinalement des dessins sur une feuille tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

« Vous avez vu quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Nnnoon, hésita Alexis en essayant de se souvenir. Mais il semblait...je sais pas. Poursuivi.

\- Poursuivi, répéta Molas en écho. »

Il se renversa sur son siège et ferma les yeux une demie-seconde. François avait réussi à se débarrasser du Tueur, puis avait perdu l'avantage et s'était _enfui_. Il le revoyait chez lui tôt ce matin, je vais le tuer, l'arme serrée dans son poing. Le policier prêt à devenir un assassin. Il savait déjà qu'il allait fouiller la zone qu'Alexis lui avait indiqué et qu'il n'y trouverait rien. Il se sentit soudain très las et décida d'abréger.

« Merci, Monsieur Breut. J'ai bien enregistré votre témoignage.

\- Si jamais...il y a du nouveau ?

\- Je vous le ferais savoir, promit le commandant en pensant qu'il n'en ferait rien. »

Enfin seul, il laissa échapper un profond soupir qui ne le soulagea pas tout à fait. Il tira sur son col, à la recherche d'oxygène. _De l'angoisse à l'état pur_ , traduisit-il en son for intérieur, pourtant peu enclin à l'introspection. Le flic résista à la tentation de ce geste très cliché d'appuyer son front contre la porte et se contenta d'aller se rasseoir à son bureau. Il roula en boule sa feuille couverte d'ébauches maladroites et la jeta à la corbeille comme il aurait voulu jeter tout le reste.

Délaissant - momentanément – Theurel, il reprit des dossiers plus secondaires, n'importe quoi pour lui permettre de souffler un peu et retrouver son sang-froid. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des pas marteler le sol, et sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un furieux :

« D'où il sort, l'autre abruti ?! »

* * *

 ** _Un peu plus tôt_**

François arriva au cinéma Bellecombe vers onze heures du matin, encore vacillant mais luttant pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il se surprit à tapoter du pied dans le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'idée de retrouver son équipe. Son _équipe_ , le mot faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule, il dut se faufiler à travers la foule de passants et de journalistes qui étaient agglutinés devant l'entrée du cinéma. Son visage était connu des chaînes de télé locales, qui l'assaillirent de photos et de questions sans rien obtenir de satisfaisant.

Il approcha encore. Ginger et un autre type qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie étaient occupés à contenir les curieux derrière le cordon de sécurité. La lieutenante croisa le regard de son chef et son visage fatigué s'éclaira insensiblement.

« Vous revoilà enfin, lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, faussement méprisante. »

Il hocha la tête, masquant son amusement, et regarda l'autre type à la dérobée.

« Le fameux inspecteur.

\- Le seul et l'unique, grogna Ginger. Bon sang, commissaire, il a mis Mathieu à pied et il-

\- 'Tention, le voilà, l'avertit Theurel en voyant Daniel les rejoindre. »

L'homme en question passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et tendit cordialement l'autre à François , qui le fixa d'un air glacial pendant une demie-seconde avant de la serrer, la mâchoire contractée. Il était furieux pour Mathieu ( _de quel droit_ l'avait-il suspendu ?) et inquiet de ne pas voir Molas sur le terrain. Il inspecta les lieux avec attention, évitant le regard de celui qui lui faisait face. Antoine Daniel prit cela pour du dédain et tiqua avec agacement.

« Commissaire Theurel. Je suis l'Inspecteur-

\- On m'a parlé de vous, le coupa François avec distraction, plus angoissé que jamais. »

Antoine accusa le coup, se méprenant sur les réelles intentions de son subordonné.

« Je dois aller dans la salle de projection, réfléchit François à voix haute en pensant trouver son chef à l'intérieur, prêt à entrer.

\- Vous boitez, fit remarquer Antoine.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai glissé. »

Jugulant la douleur qui fusait le long de sa cuisse, il se pencha et passa en dessous du cordon de sécurité sans aucune gêne, de nouveau en terrain connu.

« Non, attendez, se récria Ginger, vous n'êtes pas...

\- Essaie de m'en empêcher, pour voir. »

La réponse, glaciale, arrêta net la jeune femme dans son élan. Mais Antoine eut un geste d'impatience.

« Ne compliquez pas les choses, Theurel. Nous sommes déjà en sous-effectif...

\- Peut-être que la suspension _abusive_ de _mon_ brigadier y est pour quelque chose. »

L'énergie, la colère, la vie refluait. Il voulait foncer droit devant, et remettre son monde sur pied. Antoine lui apparaissait déjà comme un obstacle potentiel, doublé d'une tête à claques. Il ricana intérieurement. Un petit caporal en chef qui pensait lui barrer la route, que c'était mignon.

« Attendez, je vous rappelle que Mathieu...

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis au courant.

\- J'apprécie moyennement ce genre de réponses. Persifla l'Inspecteur en dernier recours.

\- Et j'apprécie moyennement de perdre mon temps. Permettez... »

Le Commissaire s'éloigna, estimant la conversation close. Laissé en plan, Antoine fulmina intérieurement, et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Autour de lui, les journalistes grouillaient avec leur micros et leurs caméras, et le hélaient à qui mieux-mieux :

« Inspecteur, une déclaration ?

\- Pensez-vous que ce meurtre est l'oeuvre du tueur cinéphile ?

\- Comment a-t-il tué, cette fois ?

\- Inspecteur Daniel, un mot pour la télévision ! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

« Imbéciles, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Lieutenant ? Faites les dégager.

\- Mais je...

\- Faites les partir. On n'a pas besoin de ce genre de publicités et ils nous gênent. C'est un ordre ! Ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter. »

* * *

Quand ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux, il était plus de treize heures et il semblait clairement établi que François et Antoine ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer – à en juger par leurs voix respectivement hargneuse et persiflante. Les recherches au cinéma Bellecombe n'avaient bien sûr rien donné, augmentant la frustration de François d'un cran. Pas de traces, pas de témoins, pas d'infos, rien du tout. D'autant plus que Mathieu semblait injoignable. C'est donc passablement hors de lui qu'il retourna aux bureaux.

A l'entrée du commissariat, il croisa un homme dont le visage lui était familier. Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne. Le type qui conduisait la voiture et lui avait accessoirement sauvé la vie – Alexis. Ce dernier le reconnut aussitôt et, interloqué, bredouilla un bonjour confus. Malgré son état d'extrême harassement, Theurel retint un sourire en serrant la main tendue devant lui.

« Votre commandant m'a demandé de venir témoigner.

\- L'occasion rêvée pour vous remercier. Commenta simplement, François, affable.

\- Non, non. Pas la peine... »

La défense était faible, mais sincère. Alexis ne voulait pas être remercié. En revanche, il voulait comprendre, comprendre pourquoi et comment ce flic, un inconnu, s'était retrouvé en cavale dans sa voiture, comprendre ce que Molas lui avait sans doute caché, et pourquoi, comprendre ce qui justifiait le fait que lui, Alexis, soit inexplicablement mêlé à une histoire dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'issue. Mais les mots demeuraient au-dessus de lui, inaccessibles.

« Vous allez l'attraper ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Le Tueur.

\- C'est mon devoir, se raidit le flic.

\- C'est seulement professionnel ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider. »

C'était sorti naturellement. Les questions ressassées depuis plusieurs jours revenaient en rafales irrépressibles. Il aurait voulu demander pourquoi il tenait tant à capturer le cinéphile, comment il était arrivé à Tierceville, et de quoi était morte sa femme et aussi...Mais François recula vaguement en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, vous savez, dit-il d'un air ennuyé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'impliquer un civil.

\- Je propose seulement mon aide. Répliqua ledit civil, enhardi au fil de la conversation. »

C'était étrange, cette discussion sur un bout de trottoir, comme si le reste n'existait pas. Theurel voulut dire quelque chose avant de se raviser et de serrer la main d'Alexis de nouveau.

« Merci. »

Il se détourna très vite, laissant le jeune homme derrière lui, et s'engouffra dans le commissariat. La simple vue d'Antoine Daniel dans le couloir lui suffit pour rappeler sa colère. Il arracha plus qu'il n'enleva son manteau avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de Frédéric.

« D'où il sort, l'autre abruti ? jeta-t-il depuis le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, répliqua Fred. L'inspecteur Daniel fait partie d'une commission spéciale du Ministère, si j'ai bien compris. Tant qu'on a pas bouclé l'affaire du Tueur, c'est lui le boss. Donc baisse d'un ton quand tu le traites d'abruti.

\- Je vois, articula François sans dire ce qu'il voyait. »

Il se retint de claquer la porte comme un gamin et s'écroula sur son siège, plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et se mit au travail avec hargne, arc-bouté au dessus de son bureau. D'autres dossiers de moindre importance était en cours, et le commissaire s'acharna dessus pendant plus de trois heures. Il leva à peine le nez lorsque sa lieutenante, dans un geste d'empathie inhabituel, lui apporta un café.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé avec votre héros ? Demanda-t-elle, vaguement moqueuse.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le type de tout à l'heure. Alexis.

\- Ha ? Humpf. Rien d'important. Marmonna-t-il en tapant sur son clavier. »

Il ne vit pas la jeune femme étouffer un grognement de frustration avant de tourner les talons. Une bonne heure plus tard, les yeux brûlants à force de fixer son écran et les phalanges douloureuses, il se rejeta en arrière et but une gorgée. Le café était tiède, lui arrachant une grimace. A ce moment précis, une sonnerie retentit. Pas le téléphone du commissariat, mais son propre portable.

Le nom affiché à l'écran le pétrifia. Un fantôme.

« _Salut, commissaire._

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Gydias ? »

Car c'était bien son brigadier ( _ex_ -brigadier) qui chuchotait de l'autre côté du fil. Sa voix semblait changée.

« ... _Je peux pas expliquer. Ni parler longtemps_. _Vous voyez, ces HLM en face du stade ? Soyez-y dans une heure. Chez un certain Benamram. Bâtiment C, cinquième étage._

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

\- Il _sera là_. »

Son souffle se raccourcit brutalement, le reste de sa raison vacilla. _Il sera là_.

« Tu penses que je vais croire un traître ? Dit-il finalement en essayant de rester calme.

\- Non. Mais vous pouvez me croire, moi.

\- Ouais. N'en faites pas trop non plus. »

Bip. Theurel pressa le portable contre lui avec l'agréable sensation de porter un revolver à sa tempe, avant de raccrocher à son tour. Le croire ? Ou abandonner ? Il soupesa les risques en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible – échec cuisant.

Son premier réflexe fut de prévenir Ginger et Fred mais il renonça. C'était à lui de prendre une décision. D'autant que, raison moins avouable, s'il prévenait ses collègues, l'Inspecteur Daniel serait mis au courant dans la minute et il l'empêcherait de faire le moindre geste.

Que cherchait Gydias ? Peut-être avait-il toujours été de son côté, manipulé le Tueur ? Ou alors, il essayait de se racheter ? Il étouffa un rire devant son optimisme, un rire amer. Il y avait forcément un piège, et même en admettant que son brigadier était sincère...

Toute sa réflexion fut balayée par cette simple phrase, _il sera là_. Une excitation sourde monta en lui, irrépressible. Presque animale. Un face à face pour finir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu achever la dernière fois. Sa vengeance, sa rédemption, tout se mélangeait. D'une façon bestiale qui le fascinait et le dégoûtait à la fois, il voulait du sang, le sang de l'autre. Le capturer vivant pour mieux le voir mourir.

En finir.

« Alexis... »

Le souvenir de la dernière remarque de sa lieutenante le fit tiquer. Il avait besoin d'un complice, de plusieurs complices mêmes. La supériorité du nombre pouvait être décisive. A cette pensée, il comprit que non seulement il irait là-bas mais qu'en plus il était prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque. Il ouvrit un dossier pour recopier une adresse, prit sa veste, son arme, et quitta le commissariat sans prévenir Fred, toute fatigue oubliée. Une fois dehors, il alluma son portable :

« _Oui ?_ Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil après deux sonneries.

\- Mathieu, c'est moi. J'ai besoin de vous. Gydias vient de m'appeler, il sait où se trouve la planque de...de lui, là. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à l'arrêter. Sans que les autres soient au courant.

\- _...J'imagine que ce n'est pas strictement officiel ?_

\- Ni de près, ni de loin. »

Mathieu poussa un gémissement.


	6. Girlfriend Experience

****Chapitre 5 : Girlfriend Experience****

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, déjà. Dans la rue déserte, une voiture blanche roula doucement, jusqu'à se garer le long du trottoir, et deux silhouettes s'en extirpèrent.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui conduis ? Dit l'une après une minute.

\- Oulà ça va me gaver. Quoi ? »

À elle seule, cette façon brusque d'amorcer leurs conversations terrifiait Gydias. Pourtant il avait l'habitude de cette brutalité, au travail notamment, et ne s'en offusquait jamais. Seulement, le ton bourru du commissaire n'avait rien à voir avec cette lueur bestiale dans les yeux du Tueur, la nervosité de ses gestes. Sa façon de laisser penser qu'il pouvait vous détruire à chaque instant.

Son attitude entière le paralysait d'angoisse, mais il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il continua de marcher à ses côtés dans la rue et poursuivit donc avec nonchalance :

« Bah tu sais j'ai le permis, donc _techniquement_ je peux conduire.

\- Déjà, c'est ma caisse. Et ensuite, sois content d'avoir le siège passager.

\- Bien content d'avoir le siège passager, nia nia nia, le singea Gydias en exagérant sa balourdise.

\- T'avais déjà fait ça avant ? »

L'assistant regarda le criminel, le visage dénué de tout expression. Intérieurement, il s'impressionnait une nouvelle fois d'à quel point le Commissaire et son ennemi étaient incroyablement proches, dans cette façon bien à eux de mener les conversations comme ils le souhaitaient, leurs pensées liées par une logique connue d'eux seuls. Il savait à quoi l'Autre faisait référence, mais fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« _Nia nia nia_ à la fin de ma phrase ? Bah euh non, j'essaie des trucs... »

Il se prit une taloche sur le crâne, et craignit d'en avoir trop fait.

« Je te demande si t'avais déjà tué quelqu'un.

\- _Techniquement_ , c'est toi qui l'as tué. Répondit-il nerveusement.

\- Tu m'as aidé à l'amener jusqu'au parking, et tu l'as regardé mourir. Cela revient au même. »

Le flic les connaissait, à présent. Ces remarques placées ça et là pour le convaincre que c'était lui le monstre, le véritable coupable, l'emportant avec lui dans une spirale destructrice. Il les connaissait et n'y réagissait pas, englouti par sa propre culpabilité et l'esprit de plus en plus confus. Gydias marchait droit vers le bord de la falaise en espérant que quelqu'un le rattrape à la dernière seconde.

« C'est pas ce que je devais faire ?

\- Si, mais. Je sais pas. Ça m'intrigue.

\- C''était rien qu'un inconnu. Je devais avoir un bon feeling.

\- Un bon feeling ?! On ne tue pas au feeling ! Se récria aussitôt le Tueur en roulant des yeux d'un air excédé. Les meurtres réfléchis, c'est ça le business, ok ? On va pas s'emmerder avec des dommages collatéraux. C'est le cinéma, et c'est tout.

\- Ok _boss_. C'est quoi le meurtre réfléchi du soir _boss_ ? »

Celui qu'on appelait l'Assistant dessina des guillemets dans les airs à chaque _boss_. Le cinéphile en eut un soupir de pitié exaspérée. _Mais quel boulet_.

Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette avant de pousser une porte. Bâtiment C, cinquième étage.

« Tu m'énerves. C'est là. »

 _Résiste, résiste_ , souffla une voix dans l'esprit de Gydias. Il entra à sa suite.

Oui, il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

En espérant que Theurel vienne le sauver comme il avait essayé de le sauver, lui.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi. »

Les retrouvailles avec Mathieu avaient été strictement professionnelles, dépourvues de questions inutiles. C'était un trait de caractère que Theurel appréciait particulièrement chez son subordonné, cette façon discrète de s'en tenir à l'essentiel. Les deux policiers s'étaient alors rendus chez Alexis, et le Commissaire lui avait résumé sur le pas de sa porte en quelques phrases très claires son échange téléphonique avec Gydias.

« Je vous propose de m'accompagner pour m'aider à l'arrêter. Nous devons êtres nombreux.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'impliquer un civil.

\- Je croyais que vous m'aviez proposé votre aide. »

Alexis haussa à peine un sourcil devant cette ébauche de joute verbale. Sous son masque professionnel, le Commissaire trépignait. Il ignorait de combien de temps ils disposaient pour agir. Pour se sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« ...C'est sans risques ?

\- Presque sans risques, minimisa le Commissaire en croisant mentalement les doigts.

\- Je viens si vous m'expliquez.

\- Expliquer quoi ?

\- Tout. Pourquoi ce type vous poursuivait, pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui. Pourquoi vous êtes là. C'est pour cela que je vous proposais mon aide tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une histoire de fous dont je ne connais ni les personnages ni l'intrigue.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Bien. »

Le jeune homme s'avança et ferma la porte de chez lui à clé, prêt à partir. Mais la stature imposante du flic, qui se tenait face à lui avec un air d'intense concentration sur le visage, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous ne refusez pas ? Murmura ce dernier en le scrutant du regard. »

Il avait parlé pour lui, mais Alexis répondit tout de même, confus :

« Ben...que je le veuille ou non, je suis impliqué depuis que vous êtes monté dans ma voiture...non ? »

François continuait de le fixer sans répondre et il reprit d'un ton nerveux :

« Écoutez, je croyais que vous aviez besoin...

\- C'est le cas. Mais n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait refusé de me suivre.

\- Je suis cinglé alors ?

\- Ou inconscient. Ou trop curieux. Ou les trois.

\- Commissaire, l'appela Mathieu depuis la voiture, il faut y aller. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Theurel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lui et Alexis échangèrent un dernier regard, et le temps d'un éclair, il le vit dans les yeux de l'autre. Le besoin désespéré de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Une lueur qui l'avait habité bien trop longtemps.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Assis sur la banquette arrière, Alexis vit très distinctement les deux policiers sortir leurs armes respectives, et ce simple geste souleva en lui une montée d'adrénaline telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu.

« Garez-vous ici. »

Le brigadier obéit et coupa le contact. Seulement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment, il se plaça devant le Commissaire pour l'empêcher de passer. Malgré leur différence de taille et le manque d'assurance de son subordonné, François s'arrêta, surpris.

« Vous n'êtes à Tierceville que depuis deux ans...Commença Mathieu.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça, se ravisa son supérieur en essayant de forcer le passage.

\- Non ! Écoutez-moi. Vous n'êtes à Tierceville que depuis deux ans. Je connais Gydias depuis le double. Vous savez comment il est. Influençable, impressionnable. Un rien suffit. Ça fait deux ans qu'il vous suit aveuglément comme un petit chien.

\- Ha ! Parce que vous, vous êtes un vrai rebelle, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que Daniel vous a flanqué dehors et que vous l'avez laissé faire sans protester. »

François se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, craignant d'être allé trop loin. Mais Mathieu se contenta d'encaisser en silence avant de rebondir :

« Je vous demande juste si on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut. Répliqua vivement son chef en évitant de dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il bosse pour nous. Pour _moi_. Autrement, il ne m'aurait pas appelé.

\- C'était un traître, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Je vois. Je comprendrais si vous ne veniez pas, finalement. »

Livide, Mathieu cessa brusquement de l'écouter, fixant un point derrière son épaule. François se retourna et suivit son regard. Au coin d'une rue sombre, il reconnut la Saxo du Tueur. Même couleur, même plaque, bien cachée au milieu des autres voitures mais pas assez, toutefois.

Il eut un frisson et se remit en marche, les deux autres se glissant dans ses pas.

* * *

« Maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Gydias à la fin de la leçon. »

Le Tueur concentra la moindre particule de volonté de son corps pour s'empêcher de lui répondre une réplique cinglante, et se contenta de se tourner vers le meurtre réfléchi du jour. En l'occurrence, un pauvre type en piteux état, attaché sur sa chaise, et les yeux larmoyants de lâcheté. Pouah. De tous les regards hypocrites qui existaient sur Terre, celui-ci était le pire de tous, ce genre de regards supposés exciter de la pitié – en fait d'empathie, le cinéphile avait surtout la nausée. Il empoigna le dénommé Benamran avec plus de violence que nécessaire.

« Oh, vous allez pas me tuer, quand même ? S'affola ce dernier.

\- Désolé, c'est le programme. Cracha le Tueur en le détachant avant de sortir son arme.

\- Attendez ! On peut...on peut trouver un arrangement ? »

L'autre eut un rire sans joie, consterné par sa bêtise.

« Un arrangement, t'entends ça ? Répéta-t-il à l'attention de Gydias, sarcastique. »

Son acolyte ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se figer en fixant l'entrée de l'appartement, stupéfait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un jeune homme totalement inconnu, assez costaud et aux cheveux bruns coupés très courts.

« Qu'est ce que...commença Benamran.

\- Ouais, désolé, je suis en retard. On avait rendez-vous, tu te souviens ? Pour... »

Il fit un vague geste de la main, comme si l'affaire était entendue. D'abord hésitant, le réalisateur vit dans cet étrange visiteur une porte de sortie.

« T'es occupé, peut-être ? Le brusqua Alexis, feignant d'être un habitué.

\- Pas...pas du tout, articula l'autre d'une voix mourante. Allons dehors. »

Le Tueur, qui jusqu'ici était resté vaguement engourdi devant ce dialogue pathétique, comprit que son _élève_ était en train de prendre la fuite. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et menaça sa proie en la posant contre sa tempe.

« Pas question. Tu restes avec moi. Toi aussi, le nouveau. »

Gydias, désemparé, crut y voir un signal pour faire une violente clé de bras à Alexis, le prenant par surprise. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et voulut se débattre, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire encore plus mal. Assez ironiquement, Gydias réutilisa ses techniques de combat qu'il avait appris pendant sa formation, et réussit à mettre le jeune homme à terre en quelques mouvements. Bientôt, son adversaire cessa de résister, haletant à cause de la douleur.

« Pitié, pitié...balbutia le réalisateur, déjà bien amoché. Faites pas ça.

\- Désolé, je vais devoir abréger la leçon. C'était Unknown Movies, merci d'avoir regardé. Bisou. »

Et il tira. Les deux jeunes filles derrière lui laissèrent échapper un glapissement étouffé, et la main de Gydias broya l'épaule d'Alexis tant il la serra fort. C'est à ce moment là que s'ouvrit la porte, révélant Mathieu et François, arme au poing. Aussitôt, Gydias relâcha Alexis, et se rangea aux côtés des flics.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Paniqua le Tueur en voyant son complice s'éloigner.

\- Lâche ton arme, enfoiré ! Rugit le Commissaire. »

En temps normal, le cinéphile ne l'aurait pas écouté, aurait essayé de se défendre. Mais il était déconcentré par le retournement de veste de Gydias. Un sifflement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas, telle une bête traquée. Une taupe. Bien sûr. Depuis le début, il faisait semblant.

C'était risible, si prévisible, et pourtant ça faisait si mal.

L'assistant regarda celui qu'il avait utilisé dans les yeux et lâcha cette simple phrase :

« J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies cru. »

Tout alla très vite. Un premier coup de feu retentit, renversant Gydias en une fraction de seconde, puis un second lorsque Mathieu voulut s'interposer avant de s'écrouler dans un cri, le tout sans que que Theurel n'ait le temps de réagir. Il voulut bondir en voyant ses deux hommes à terre, mais se figea net lorsque le Tueur empoigna Alexis toujours blessé, et plaqua le canon de son arme contre sa tête.

« Si tu ne me suis pas, je le bute. Dit-il. Je te jure que je le bute. »

Il ne bluffait pas. François leva les mains en l'air, suffoquant et suppliant.

« Ne fais pas ça. Articula-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Je m'en tape. Tu la fermes, et tu viens avec moi. On va finir ce qu'on a commencé. »

Il lui prit son arme et, de sa main libre, souleva rudement Alexis, qui était amoché, mais conscient, avant de les pousser tous deux vers la sortie. François voulut se retourner, dans l'espoir de voir Mathieu et Gydias se relever, mais il fut aussitôt remis à sa place par un coup de crosse sur la pommette, celle qui était déjà abîmée, et cria de douleur.

« Lâchez-moi, putain ! se débattit Alexis alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la voiture blanche.»

Le Tueur le poussa sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière, et la tête du blessé heurta durement la vitre, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Perdant définitivement son sang-froid, tout autant que le criminel, Theurel voulut s'interposer en se jetant devant lui.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec- »

Il reçut un deuxième coup de crosse en guise de réponse, et se sentit perdre pied.

* * *

Fred émergea de son travail tard dans la nuit, comme à son habitude. Hébété de fatigue, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour émerger et reconstituer la journée. Ha oui, l'interrogatoire d'Alexis, et le retour fracassant de François. Sa brève entrevue avec son collègue lui revint brusquement en mémoire, et il se senti très abattu. Il avait déçu celui qu'il tenait en si haute estime, en prenant le parti d'Antoine Daniel. C'était un erreur de calcul que d'avoir voulu jouer le détachement.

L'esprit déjà plus clair, le Commandant se leva de sa chaise, bien décidé à parler à son bras droit (à moins que ce ne soit lui, le bras droit de Theurel ? Certains jours, il avait des doutes). Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, lui poser ces questions entêtantes auxquelles Alexis n'avait pas su répondre.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau et s'aperçut que Theurel n'était pas là. Son bureau d'habitude impeccable était couvert de dossiers, une tasse vide ici, son paquet de cigarettes entamé là. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit, et sa main s'empara de son téléphone avant même qu'il en ait conscience.

« Ginger ? Je vous réveille ?

\- _N-non_ , dit-elle en laissant échapper un bâillement. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

\- François était avec vous cet après-midi ?

\- _Vous le connaissez. Cloué à son bureau tout l'après-midi. Il n'a même pas vu que je partais...pourquoi ?_

\- Il n'est plus là. »

Tout en parlant, il fouilla le bureau, vérifia les onglets ouverts sur l'ordinateur, à la recherche d'un indice, quelque chose, refoulant le sentiment que la lame près de sa nuque se rapprochait d'un cran et qu'il allait perdre, tout perdre.

« _Peut-être est-il parti dormir, comme les gens normaux ?_ Suggéra la lieutenante en bâillant de nouveau.

\- Vous y croyez ?

\- _J'sais pas. J'ai sommeil._

\- Ginger, je-

\- _C'est bon, c'est bon. J'arrive. Et l'autre, là, il est où ?_

\- Qui ça, Daniel ?

\- Oui ? »

L'inspecteur, qui était entré sans bruit, intercepta très nettement le mouvement de surprise de Frédéric, qui raccrocha. Après plusieurs heures passées passées à travailler au bureau de Gydias, le jeune homme était sorti fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. Il avait retiré son éternelle casquette ; ses traits tirés et ses vêtements froissés étaient soulignés par l'éclairage jaunâtre des lampes. Molas ressentit un élan de compassion pour lui aussi vif qu'inattendu - ils étaient dans la même galère, au fond.

« J'ai classé vos archives de l'affaire du Tueur Cinéphile, articula Antoine avec toutes les majuscules. Quelques photos, des articles. Un peu léger comme dossier, pour un tueur en série.

\- Notre équipe fait le maximum.

\- Ouais. Comme perdre votre commissaire, _encore_ ? Détestez-moi si vous voulez, Commandant, mais arrêtez de me prendre pour un con. Où est-il ? »

Ne pouvant se résoudre à répondre, « Je l'ignore. » il ne répondit rien. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que l'Inspecteur se mettre brusquement en mouvement, perdant son aspect las et indifférent d'un claquement de doigt.

« OK, dit-il en filant sa veste, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. À ce stade de l'affaire, il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Faites rappliquer votre lieutenante et bougez-vous. Vérifiez les balises des voitures de fonction, tracez le téléphone de Theurel. Et celui du brigadier Sommet aussi, il sait sans doute quelque chose. Leurs lignes privées évidemment, pas professionnelles.

\- C'est autorisé, ça ? Grinça le plus âgé.

\- Aucune idée. J'aime à penser que, passée une certaine heure de la nuit, les masques et règlements officiels tombent d'eux même. Et alors, tout devient possible. »

* * *

 _Mon corps hurle de douleur. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Pourtant, cette souffrance physique...c'est signe que je suis vivant, et j'en suis le premier surpris._ Il _aurait pu me tuer alors que j'étais inconscient, et même avant. Tout aurait été bien plus simple ainsi. Alors pourquoi n'en a-t'il pas profité ? Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas – qui souhaiterait une mort aussi abominable ? - mais je regrette qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. Lui au moins, aurait trouvé la force de faire ce que je n'ai pas su accomplir moi-même._

 _Un coup violent a suffi pour me faire lâcher prise. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai senti en moi cette peur panique me submerger, de cette peur qui nous tombe dessus et nous rappelle que ceux qu'on aime pourraient mourir, là, maintenant, qu'on ne leur a pas assez dit à quel point on les aimait, faute de temps, et qu'il est déjà trop tard, désormais, pour leur dire._

 _Je vous ai vus, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et je me suis dit, je suis désolé, vous savez, désolé de faire tout ça, de prendre tous ces risques. Vos fantômes me guettent, tapis dans la moindre de mes failles, dans chacun de mes faux pas. Plus douloureux que tout le reste._

 _Tout ça lui est égal, à lui. Il est un Tueur, et moi un flic. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire, et moi aussi. Ce n'est que justice, après tout. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais le laisser gagner, oh non. Ce serait trop facile. Il a épargné ma vie, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour faire de même. Un jour ou l'autre, on l'attrapera – moi ou quelqu'un d'autre – et il finira en prison._

 _Il paiera. Il paiera. J'en trépigne d'avance, et cela me dégoûte. Me réjouir de la mort prochaine d'un homme..._

 _Je me réjouis et pourtant, en route vers ce dénouement dont je ne connais pas encore l'issue, j'ai peur. Peur de ce qui va advenir. J'ai peur pour Alexis, et pour mon équipe. Sans le Commissaire Theurel, ils auraient tous été bien tranquilles. Je l'ai déjà dit : tout ce à quoi je touche meurt inexorablement. Tout est de ma faute, absolument tout. Ce n'est pas le Tueur que je veux voir payer ses crimes : c'est moi. Je suis un tueur, moi aussi. Un monstre. Comme lui. Malgré lui._

 _Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi grave, mais j'aimerais vous y voir, vous aussi._


	7. Entre le Ciel et l'Enfer

****Chapitre 6 : Entre le Ciel et l'Enfer****

Lorsque François reprit conscience, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître l'endroit. Ces symboles provocants tagués à la peinture noire, ce vieil ordinateur dans un coin de la pièce, cette pièce en ruines, ça ne pouvait être que le repaire du Tueur. Malgré lui, il eut un frisson d'horreur. Il pesta contre ses mains attachées avant de se tourner vers Alexis écroulé près de lui. Il respirait avec difficulté, la bouche ensanglantée, mais semblait conscient.

« Où êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Mon épaule... »

François la regarda. Elle était curieusement enflée et couvertes de contusions.

« Je crois que qu'elle est démise, et votre lèvre fendue. Rien de grave.

\- Merci bien, grinça Alexis qui souffrait le martyre. »

Le flic eut un vague geste d'excuse, puis entreprit de se redresser en se contorsionnant, le visage crispé par la douleur et l'effort mêlés. Il était livide.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Ça se voit, non ? J'essaie de me barrer. »

Il se démena quelques minutes en essayant d'atteindre ses liens sans y parvenir, et abandonna dans un râle, souligné de jurons désespérés. Alexis se contenta de se redresser pour soulager les crampes, grimaçant en à cause de son épaule. Incroyablement paisible.

« C'est ça alors, le repère du Tueur. Constata-t-il. J'ai vu ses vidéos sur Youtube.

\- La nouvelle ne semble pas vous inquiéter outre mesure. »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard se promenait à travers la pièce, enregistrait chaque détail. S'arrêta avec effroi sur une tache de sang sur le mur.

« Ce qui m'inquiète outre mesure, finit-il par dire, c'est qu' _il_ ne soit pas là. Je me demande combien de temps il va mettre à venir...

\- Vous voulez faire un jeu pour patienter ? _Tuer le temps_ ? Ironisa le Commissaire, le ton rauque. »

Son sarcasme sonnait faux, ses piques rataient leur cible. De sympathique et un peu gauche, Alexis était devenu distant, parti là où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et jamais il ne lui avait paru plus inaccessible qu'à cette minute-là. Résigné, en quelque sorte. Comme s'il _savait_. À cette pensée, Theurel eut la nausée, et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur glacé jusqu'à ce que la tête ne lui tourne plus. Gydias, Mathieu, et maintenant eux...

Il avait perdu.

« Vous aviez promis de tout me dire. »

François se redressa, la bouche sèche.

« Je ne sais pas, croassa-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas là. Et vous aviez promis de m'expliquer...

\- J'avais compris. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Alexis ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer, attendant qu'il commence son récit. Un sursaut de colère s'empara du Commissaire (est-ce que cet imbécile se rendait seulement compte du supplice qu'il lui faisait subir ?) avant de retomber aussitôt. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là. Et il n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir. Il inspira largement, et commença ainsi :

« Il avait pris dix lycéens en otage sur un parking vide... »

* * *

« Messagerie. Lâcha Fred en raccrochant rageusement. Putain, si Theurel _clamse_ parce que la batterie de son téléphone est à plat je...

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ont leurs téléphones ? Coupa précipitamment Antoine. Parce que si Gydias a appelé Theurel tout à l'heure, on peut les localiser avec les puce GPS de leurs portables.

\- Gydias est un con, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile. Grogna Ginger avec amertume. Si c'est un piège qu'il a tendu à Theurel, vous vous doutez bien qu'il aura anticipé...

\- _Ou alors_ , s'emporta l'inspecteur, il est loyal et a sciemment laissé son téléphone allumé pour nous permettre de les retrouver et d'arrêter le Tueur. »

La lieutenante fusilla son supérieur du regard. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle était révulsée à l'idée de se soumettre à l'autorité de cet intrus à un moment aussi crucial. Et inconsciemment, elle s'interrogeait sur ses véritables motivations, sur les limites de son autorité. Jusqu'où étaient-ils prêts à aller pour sauver le Commissaire et le reste de l'équipe ? Impossible de déloger cette question de sa tête, ce soir-là plus que n'importe quel autre.

« Ce serait trop beau, répliqua-t-elle finalement par pur esprit de contradiction.

\- Mais vous savez que c'est plausible. Donc, vérifiez cette foutue puce GPS avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et arrêtez votre rébellion d'ado à deux balles. Riposta-t-il d'un ton terriblement calme.

\- ...Bien. »

Elle se leva sans un mot de plus avant de se mettre au travail, et Antoine retint un soupir de soulagement. _Bien_ , certaines alliances commençaient là. Il avait besoin d'une équipe unie pour cette opération, et pas le temps pour ces prises de bec.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de questions puis, plus prompt, Molas s'empara du combiné.

« Commissariat de Tierceville, j'écoute. »

Antoine et Ginger tendirent l'oreille, mais ne réussirent qu'à percevoir une voix aiguë et affolée, étouffée dans le combiné. Le sens de son flot de paroles angoissées leur échappait. Ce qui ne leur échappa pas, en revanche, ce fut le vacillement du Commandant qui se raccrocha au bureau, et l'expression de son visage qui ne laissait aucun doute.

« Cinq hommes..armés...oui. Pas si vite ! Dit-il en prenant des notes. Sont-ils conscients ? Les trois hommes par terre, madame, est-ce qu'ils sont conscients ? Vous...pas si vite...L'un est encore en vie, vous en êtes certaine, oui ? J'envoie une ambulance. L'adresse ?... »

 _Encore en vie_. L'espoir, petite chose fragile, reprit doucement sa place.

« L'adresse, bon dieu ! »

* * *

« Voilà. »

Voilà. Si François ne se sentait pas mieux après son long monologue, il ressentait une étrange sensation d'apaisement. De vide.

Avait-il jamais envisagé cette discussion un jour ? Le récit de sa longue descente aux enfers à cause de ce meurtrier ? La réponse lui vint aussitôt : probablement pas. Il agissait, ne parlait pas. Surtout pas à son équipe qui avait besoin de le savoir fort.

Un ricanement monta à ses lèvres. Rester fort. Ouais. C'était un bel échec.

« Et votre femme ? Demanda Alexis d'une voix rauque d'épuisement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez veuf, l'autre fois. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- C'est le fait que vous ne vouliez pas en parler qui m'intéresse. »

Theurel fixa un point invisible sur le sol. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Qu'il évitait de mettre des phrases dessus. Pour une raison inexplicable, il revit en pensée le cadre photo sur l'étagère de Frédéric, le soir où il était entré chez lui. Une photo de vacances de son chef, aux côtés d'une jeune femme. Lui-même avait brûlé toutes les photos existantes. Malgré lui, les souvenirs refluaient et convergeaient vers un seul mot.

« _Accident._ Laissa-t-il échapper dans un cri. Ils ont eu un accident.

\- _Ils_ ?

\- Ma femme. Et mon fils.

\- Je...je ne savais pas que vous aviez un... »

Les balbutiements d'Alexis se perdirent dans le vide. A des kilomètres de lui, le Commissaire laissait les mots s'enfuir, les yeux mi-clos, la respiration sifflante.

« Ils étaient venus me chercher au commissariat, le soir, après le service. Elle conduisait et lui était monté devant, à ses côtés. Pour faire comme les grands... »

La tension dans sa voix augmenta d'un cran alors qu'il insistait sur cette information apparemment capitale :

« Ils étaient à l'avant vous comprenez ? C'est moi qui aurais du conduire, mourir. Mais je me suis assis sur la banquette arrière, et ça m'a sauvé la vie. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il se laissa retomber en cherchant son souffle, comme si ces quelques phrases avaient achevé d'épuiser toutes ses forces.

« C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute, pas vrai ? S'ils sont morts.

\- Mais vous l'avez dit. C'était un accident, hasarda Alexis, mal à l'aise. »

Il se crispa un peu plus. Voulut répondre. Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était _l_ _ui_ , cheveux en vrac et traits tirés. Il s'avança lentement vers ses prisonniers – et le Commissaire crut remarquer un infime changement dans sa démarche, presque un vacillement.

« Laisse-le partir. Cracha-t-il quand il se fut arrêté à leur hauteur. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- C'est ce genre de répliques ultra clichées qui sont censées m'empêcher de vous buter ?

\- Si tu le voulais, ce serait déjà fait. Garde moi, mais laisse-le partir.

\- Adorable. (Le Tueur s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Alexis). D'où tu viens, pour voir ?

\- Mais va chier, répliqua l'intéressé, faussement flegmatique. »

Un sourire dur barra le visage de l'autre. Un sourire dur, et épuisé, nota Theurel. Il était presque au bout, sur le point de flancher. Presque. Il avait seulement besoin de gagner du temps...

« T'as pas l'air de comprendre, mec. Je sais pas qui tu es, tu débarques de nulle part. T'es rien. Tu ne _me_ sers à rien. »

...Mais du temps, il n'en avait pas. Le Commissaire le comprit une demi-seconde trop tard, une demie-seconde avant qu'Alexis soit brutalement relevé par le col, et entraîné à l'autre bout de la pièce malgré ses tentatives pour se débattre.

« Non. Fais pas ça, non ! »

Le Commissaire ne sut quelle voix, d'Alexis ou la sienne, laissa échapper cette supplication. Une voix qui se perdit dans l'écho, impuissante, ridiculement faible, tandis qu'Alexis était emmené dans la petite salle mitoyenne. François ferma les yeux, cessa de respirer.

Derrière la petite porte, il entendit une détonation.

L'Autre revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage dénué de toute expression.

« Tu vois ? Dit-il. C'est simple. »

* * *

« J'ai localisé le téléphone de Theurel.

\- Parfait. Allons-y.

\- Les deux actrices ?

\- Sonnées, mais elles vont bien. Je crois.

\- Benamran ?

\- Mort. Sans doute notre cher Cinéphile.

\- Ce n'est pas _notre_ Cinéphile, Antoine.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai appelé. Une ambulance arrive pour nos gars à nous.

\- Notre gars.

\- Un seul ? Aucune chance pour...

\- Non, Commandant. Strictement aucune.

\- Certain ?

\- Je suis désolé. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Il n'y était pour rien !

\- Y être pour quoi ? Riposta le Tueur en s'asseyant en face de lui. Vas-y, ça m'intéresse. Y être pour quoi ? Tout ce que t'as foutu en l'air ? »

Le Commissaire crispa les mâchoires. L'heure n'était déjà plus à Alexis, mais à la lutte, aussi bien mentale que physique. Et la lutte s'annonçait rude. Il pleurerait son acolyte plus tard, si seulement plus tard existait.

« C'est ironique, venant de toi.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Ça fait des mois que tu fous la merde partout où tu passes. Tu es un assassin !

\- Et qu'est ce qui fait de toi un saint ? Répliqua astucieusement le Tueur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

\- Mais bien sûr. Ta justice adorée, l'honneur, sauver les innocents !

\- Tu oublies mon lamentable sens du devoir. »

Le Tueur eut un rire désabusé, qui tirait sur la corde. Ses dernières ressources, pensa brièvement le Commissaire. Il ignorait qui, de lui ou de son geôlier, était le plus las. Mais ils l'étaient, sans aucun doute. Las de lutter et de ne pas avoir le choix. Comme si le scénario était écrit d'avance et que rien ne pouvait les dévier de cette fatale trajectoire.

« Crois moi, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier...Reprit l'Autre d'une voix sourde. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. Qu'est ce qui fait de toi le gentil ? Qu'est ce qui t'autorise à tirer sur la gâchette, et moi pas ? Parce que c'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Hein. Dis-le moi. C'est quoi la différence entre nous deux ? Le bon côté de la barrière ?

\- Tu es un tueur ! Hurla le Commissaire.

\- Tu cherches bien à me tuer !

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux que tu sois capturé et jugé.

\- Tueur et menteur. Tss. Elle est belle, la démocratie. »

Il perdait un peu plus de terrain à chacune des phrases de son interlocuteur. C'était terrifiant, de sentir ses convictions s'effondrer en lui sans la moindre résistance. François luttait de plus en plus pour articuler ses idées, retrouver un raisonnement logique. Les morts tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, paralysaient ses pensées, ne laissant place qu'à l'absurde – Alexis, Gydias, Mathieu, il perdait tout, son tour venait.

« Ce que je fais a un sens, je fais ça pour...c'est mon travail, de t'arrêter. Dit-il péniblement.

\- Tu parles d'une excuse.

\- Mais pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre ?!

\- Non, vous ! Vous refusez de comprendre ! Évidemment, c'est facile ; on vous écoute, vous. Vous faites ce que tout le monde pense être bon. Et si moi, je suis pas d'accord ?

\- Ne pas respecter la loi, ça revient à être en tort. S'entêta-t-il. Qu'on soit d'accord ou pas. »

Sur son visage, sourire dur. Méprisant.

« Regarde-toi. Même toi, tu crois pas à tes conneries. Tu n'y crois plus. La justice et la loi, c'était _avant_. Maintenant...maintenant, il y a autre chose.

\- Ça nous avance, dis donc.

\- Peut-être pas, mais c'est la vérité. »

François renonça, incapable de trouver le moindre argument logique. Depuis le début, ils discouraient sur une histoire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, de toute façon. À quoi bon. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de s'empêcher de le supplier – même si la tentation était forte, redoublée par une désespérée envie de vivre, il lui fallait s'en empêcher.

« Tue-moi vite. »

* * *

Sans un mot, Fred s'assit au volant, rejoignant Antoine sur le siège passager. Le Commandant jeta un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. Ginger, assise sur la banquette arrière, attendait.

« On a localisé Theurel. On y va. »

Blême, elle regarda l'ambulance se diriger vers l'hôpital sans répondre.

« Mathieu est vivant. Poursuivit son chef. »

Si elle avait été debout, la lieutenante en aurait titubé de soulagement. Elle se contenta de souffler, longtemps. Vivant, c'était déjà ça, c'était presque trop, pensa-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

« Et Gydias ? »

Le Commandant voulut répondre. Il ne réussit qu'à secouer la tête.

* * *

« Te tuer vite ? Ben voyons. J'attends ça depuis des mois, alors tu m'étonnes que je vais prendre mon temps. (Le Tueur se rapprocha, un rictus indescriptible sur le visage.) Ça fait quoi, alors ? Le fait d'avoir tout détruit autour de toi ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- T'as raison. T'es totalement en position de faire le malin, là, tout de suite. »

Le vaincu dévisagea le vainqueur sans émotions particulières – de la résignation, peut-être. Ou bien une intense lassitude. Il lui restait une dernière chose à dire, il fallait qu'il essaye, au moins une fois. Et tant pis si ces paroles devaient être les dernières.

« On aurait peut-être pu...

\- Ouais. Peut-être.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Rien du tout, et tu le sais. Rien de plus que ce qui était prévu, en tout cas. On a trop peur. »

Ce dialogue était sibyllin, pourtant ils se comprenaient plus que jamais. Le flic ressentit cette étrange sensation, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot précis, qu'ils auraient pu se sauver l'un l'autre, que l'un se déterminait par rapport à l'autre. Qu'il n'y avait pas de Tueur sans Commissaire, ni de Commissaire sans Tueur – et que cet équilibre serait bientôt rompu. Cette idée était pour lui plus douloureuse que l'idée de mourir en elle-même. Il releva la tête et fut frappé par le regard de l'autre – un regard de noyé.

« C'est drôle quand même, dit le cinéphile. Tu risques ta vie pour m'échapper, tu mets tout le monde en danger, tu te démènes jour et nuit, pour finalement revenir à ton point de départ, là où tu ne voulais surtout pas être. Tout seul avec moi, sur le point de perdre.

\- J'ai déjà perdu. »

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, désormais.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent la porte céder.

« Les mains en l'air, maintenant ! »


	8. The Last Step

****Chapitre 7 : The Last Step****

* * *

 _There are things, I regret_

 _That you can't forgive, you can't forget._

* * *

« Mathieu Sommet ? Mathieu Sommet ? »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la vive lumière blanche au-dessus de lui. Un visage d'homme, aux contours flous, se penchait au-dessus du sien.

« Vous êtes avec moi ? »

Le brigadier hocha légèrement la tête, encore déboussolé.

« On vous a tiré dessus et laissé pour mort dans ce taudis. Heureusement, les deux jeunes filles ont prévenu vos collègues et appelé l'hôpital. Je suis le Docteur Frédéric. »

Assailli par toutes ces informations et les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, ( _bon sang, il s'était fait tirer dessus – Docteur quoi ? - quels collègues ? - Merde, Theurel_ ) Mathieu resta muet, promenant autour de lui un regard égaré. Il aurait voulu se lever pour arrêter le Tueur et en finir pour de bon, mais sa tête lui tournait, et de nombreux de fils et perfusions le maintenait cloué au lit. Le Docteur perçut son trouble et se pencha vers lui.

« Restez immobile pour l'instant. Et ne vous en faites pas. Vous allez vous en tirer.

\- Formidable, croassa-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. »

* * *

 _There's mistakes,  
That are made.  
But I made them my way. _

* * *

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Maugréa Ginger en grillant un feu rouge.

\- Je-

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Explosa la lieutenante. Avec votre manie de vouloir toujours tout contrôler, vous êtes passé à deux doigts de finir à la morgue. Une mission de terrain clandestine, non mais...avec un civil en plus ! J'aurais pu y aller, Molas aurait pu y aller, Antoine...

\- Je pense que j'ai saisi l'idée.

\- Non ! »

Elle donna un coup de volant furieux, s'enfermant dans son mutisme. Le Commissaire la laissa ruminer, attendant qu'elle relance la conversation d'elle-même, et se laissa aller contre l'appuie-tête, vidé.

Il avait vu le Tueur essayer de reprendre son arme, avant d'être jeté à terre par Frédéric lui-même. Il avait vu Ginger l'emmener avec elle, il avait vu Antoine se précipiter vers la pièce mitoyenne pour tenter de sauver Alexis...Il avait vu tout ça et doutait que ça ait été bien réel.

Les lumières de la ville glissaient contre son visage. A moitié endormi, il reconnut le chemin qui menait, non pas vers son appartement, mais chez Ginger, et soupira en comprenant que sa collègue refusait de le laisser seul.

« Vous aviez raison l'autre jour. Dit-elle brusquement.

\- Hmm...à quel sujet ?

\- Je n'ai pas connu mon père.

\- J'en étais sûr. »

* * *

 _So take this night, wraped around me like a sheet_

 _I know I'm not forgiven, but I need a place to sleep_

* * *

« Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda Ginger alors que Theurel était allongé sur son canapé.

\- Votre perspicacité est à toute épreuve. »

Ignorant le sarcasme, elle alluma la bouilloire et se prépara sagement un thé. Puis elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du sien. Elle portait un tee-shirt trop grand et un pantalon de jogging.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé ma bouteille de whisky. Finit-t-elle par dire. »

Le commissaire regarda le liquide ambré avec attention pour se donner une contenance. Il se demanda s'il avait jamais envisagé cette situation, à moitié vautré dans le canapé en cuir de sa lieutenante, buvant à même le goulot pour se donner l'impression d'être vivant.

« Je suis désolée pour votre accident. Poursuivit-elle après un silence.

\- Molas vous a mis au courant. Constata-t-il sans répondre, comme d'habitude. »

Il avala une gorgée supplémentaire, qui le brûla tout le long de sa gorge, jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Grimaça avec un soupir, dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais Ginger ne voulut pas en démordre. Elle aussi, elle voulait qu'il parle, qu'il explique.

« C'est arrivé il y a combien de temps ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Et vous êtes arrivé à Tierceville. »

Il eut un regard étrange. Oui, voilà. Il avait eu un accident il y a deux ans, perdu sa femme et son enfant, et il était venu à Tierceville pour repartir de zéro. Ça paraissait limpide. Quand on s'en tenait seulement aux faits, tout paraissait si simple.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me flinguer ce jour-là, dit-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en faisant mine de porter la bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres de nouveau. »

La lieutenante lui prit la boisson des mains, lui faisant pousser un cri de protestation.

« Vous avez eu votre dose. »

Elle se leva, frissonnante au contact de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre de nouveau, sa tasse de thé à la main, et s'arrêta devant sa porte, hésitante.

« Bonne nuit, Commissaire. Lâcha-t-elle enfin avant de s'enfermer. »

Il ne répondit pas, se laissant aller contre les coussins. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Son regard tomba en arrêt sur la table basse où s'empilaient des bouqins en équilibre instable : _Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde_ , _Le Parfum_...En voulant se saisir d'un des livres, il fit tomber une des piles, révélant un lecteur MP3 que Ginger avait sûrement oublié.

De la musique. Pourquoi pas.

Il mit les écouteurs et lança le premier morceau, se laissant aller.

Près de lui, et pourtant si étrangère à lui, Ginger était allongée dans le noir.

L'oreille tendue et les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

 _So take this night, lay me down on the street_

 _I know I'm not forgiven, but I hope that'll be given some peace._

* * *

« Vous aviez sans doute raison, Mathieu. Gydias était influencable, impressionnable. Il a toujours eu quelque chose à prouver, et un tel besoin de se démarquer qu'il a pris des risques totalement insensés pour ça. À commencer par faire croire au Tueur qu'il était de son côté...

\- Ouais. Cette version vous arrange bien, on dirait. Riposta Mathieu, amer. Il aurait très bien pu nous trahir et se pisser dessus à la dernière minute. »

Dès le lendemain de sa nuit passée sur le canapé de Ginger, entre whisky et cauchemars, le Commissaire s'était rendu à l'hôpital faire le point, et essayer de comprendre l'enchaînement des derniers évènements. Du moins, c'était la raison officielle. Le plus âgé tiqua, agacé d'être interrompu dans son monologue. Il jeta un regard rapide dans la direction de Mathieu tout en réfléchissant très vite. Depuis tout à l'heure, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son brigadier. Comme une étincelle de reproche.

« Non, trancha-t-il néanmoins en reprenant péniblement le fil de sa pensée. Sans lui, on n'aurait jamais su où trouver le Tueur. Il était loyal, mais trop faible. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit fait prendre dans sa propre combine.

\- ...À savoir ?

\- Je parle du Tueur. Quand on est détruit, on cherche à détruire les autres, à en prendre le contrôle. Et il a bien failli y arriver avec Gydias, je crois. De manipulateur, Gydias est devenu le manipulé. Il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait, si tout ça avait duré quelques meurtres de plus...

\- Quelle gratitude. Réduire votre employé depuis des années au rang de simple pantin. »

Theurel cessa de tourner en rond dans la chambre et releva brusquement la tête, piqué au vif par la dureté de ses paroles. C'était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement.

« Vous m'en voulez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Pour quelque chose que j'ai fait ? »

L'étincelle de rancune dans les yeux de Mathieu s'enflamma pour de bon.

« Vous avez rien fait, justement. Persifla-t-il. Vous êtes pas foutus de garder le brigadier de base dans vos rangs, il se fait buter sous vos yeux pour vous permettre d'arrêter un putain de tueur, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que c'était un héros, mais qu'il était trop faible pour faire des choix. Décidez-vous, putain ! Soit c'est une raclure opportuniste qui s'est laissé embobiner, soit il s'est sacrifié pour votre cause. Et dans ce cas, c'est _vous_ qui lui avez mis dans le crâne que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Vous dites qu'il est mort par ma faute ?

\- Je dis que c'est trop facile de trouver des excuses à un mec soi-disant loyal, et de le traiter de sous-merde sans libre-arbitre ensuite. C'est tout.

\- Mais d'après vous, vous pensez qu'il...

\- J'en sais RIEN, putain ! »

Mathieu se tourna vers lui, la voix étranglée par la colère et devenant de plus en plus vulgaire au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« J'en sais rien et je m'en tape. Il est _mort_ , bon dieu ! Il a crevé devant moi, et ça fait deux jours que je me demande pourquoi je me suis pas fait buter aussi ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de vos putains de théories psychologiques à la con ?! On est en vie nous, et vous entendre parler de lui comme ça, ça me fout carrément la gerbe. Voilà ce que j'en pense. »

Enfin silencieux, Theurel attendit que la crise passe, lui-même impassible. Ne rien montrer de ses propres émotions, ne rien laisser remonter à la surface. Curieusement, voir Mathieu et Ginger se défouler sur lui le soulageait – ils les préféraient furieux contre lui plutôt que totalement apathiques. Son brigadier s'écroula contre les oreillers, assailli d'émotions contradictoires. Vidé.

« Et Alexis ?

\- Comment ça, Alexis ? Répéta le gradé, la bouche soudainement sèche. »

Il se fit foudroyer du regard pour cette réplique pitoyable, et il renonça à faire semblant. Il pouvait mentir et esquiver les questions de tout le monde, sauf celles de son équipe.

« Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il très honnêtement. Le besoin de se sentir utile, un sentiment de responsabilité vis-à-vis de moi, une envie d'adrénaline ?Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Et ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Alexis n'avait qu'un seul rôle à jouer, à savoir mourir. Il faut croire qu'il existe encore des êtres humains qui ressentent le besoin de comprendre les autres. D'essayer de les sauver sans motivation personnelle.

\- Il y a toujours une raison personnelle. Si ça se trouve, il se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

\- Peut-être pas. On aura au moins appris ceci, Mathieu : parfois des gens meurent alors qu'ils sont innocents. Et on ne peut rien contre ça. Juste ramasser les morceaux, et continuer. »

Il y a une vingtaine de secondes, cette pensée n'avait pas effleuré le Commissaire. Il la comprit pleinement en la disant, mettant enfin le doigt sur ce qui le gênait depuis le début. Voilà, c'était limpide désormais. La présence d'Alexis n'avait aucun motif précis. Sa mort n'en était que plus absurde, plus douloureuse, aussi – mais cela, François n'en parla pas.

« Vous dites ça mais vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Dit Mathieu. Comme avec votre famille. »

Le gradé eut un brusque mouvement de recul, qui arracha à son brigadier un sourire triste.

« Bruits de couloir, dit-il en guise d'explication avant de reprendre, plus durement : ce n'est pas parce que vous vous sentez coupable pour votre famille que vous devez prendre des risques inutiles et entraîner les autres avec vous. Vous ne faites que vous convaincre un peu plus que tout est de votre faute. »

Il y eut un silence.

« J'aurais pu l'aider. Reprit François en se parlant à lui-même.

\- Alexis ?

\- Le Tueur. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il cherche réellement. Mais il souffre.

\- Besoin d'aide ou pas, il sera jugé et condamné, trancha Mathieu, féroce. »

Un toc-toc à la porte leur fit tourner la tête. C'était Ginger, le regard un peu égaré. Elle s'inquiéta brièvement de la santé de Mathieu, avec un ton professionnel qui masquait mal son soulagement, avant de se tourner vers Theurel.

« Chef ? On a enfin trouvé son nom.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'appelle Victor. Victor Bonnefoy. »

Bonnefoy. Le Commissaire eut un sourire sans joie devant l'ironie du nom de famille.

« On a...trouvé ça dans ses affaires. Ajouta sa lieutenante. »

Elle lui tendit un petit carnet à spirales, basique, de ceux qu'on trouve en supermarché. François s'en empara d'un geste vif et tourna fébrilement les pages. Des mots isolés, des ratures dans la marge. Des adresses sans nom et des noms sans adresses, quelques phrases ébauchées. La plupart des feuillets étaient illisibles, ou vierges. Il fourra l'objet dans sa poche.

« Ça ne vaut rien. »

Quelques mois plus tôt, la possession d'un tel objet l'aurait fait bondir de joie, et il aurait engagé un expert pour déchiffrer ces petites écritures. Mais il était déçu. Tout avait un goût amer, un vague sentiment d'inachevé et de pertes inutiles.

« On va le mettre avec les autres preuves. Dit-il néanmoins. Merci, Ginger. Bonne soirée. »

Elle ne répondit pas, le visage blême. Il répéta « Ginger ? » plus doucement, sans obtenir de réaction. Comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Après une longue hésitation, elle se passa une main lasse devant son visage.

« Il s'est tué. »

* * *

 _Dix jours plus tard_

« Content de vous revoir, Commissaire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais merci quand même. »

Ginger leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelques jours plus tôt, l'autopsie du médecin légiste avait révélé que _Bonnefoy_ avait réussi à se procurer assez de médicaments en prison pour mettre fin à ses jours, profitant d'un moment d'inattention. Il ne laissa rien derrière lui, pas de notes, pas de témoignage. Juste quelques coupures de presse, et ce carnet sans valeur – du moins, officiellement. Ce que seul le commissariat de Tierceville savait, c'est que Theurel s'était enfermé pendant plusieurs jours, submergé par une vague d'émotions contradictoires à la mort de sa proie, ou de son prédateur, selon le point de vue.

Une vague d'émotions contradictoires et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop fortes.

C'est de cette période d'isolement dont il revenait ce jour-là pour reprendre son travail au commissariat. Encore chancelant mais presque rétabli, les gestes affirmés mais le regard encore vitreux, vacillant sans vouloir l'être. Éloigné du vide dans lequel il manquait de basculer, au moins. En sécurité. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes assez reposé, lança Antoine depuis son bureau. »

Frédéric et lui s'étaient révélé particulièrement efficaces pour étouffer les rumeurs, et dissimuler les informations trop sensibles à la presse. Bientôt, des affaires de plus grande ampleur avaient pris le pas sur celle du _Tueur Cinéphile,_ et le commissariat maudit de Tierceville était retourné dans l'oubli – au plus grand soulagement de tous. L'Inspecteur reprit avec insistance :

« Nous avons beaucoup de travail, maintenant que-

\- Je croyais que vous restiez seulement le temps de boucler cette affaire. »

Antoine Daniel plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« C'est difficile de savoir quand vous êtes sérieux ou pas.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée...

\- L'Inspecteur s'est proposé pour rester ici, intervint Molas qui venait d'entrer.

\- Et sa proposition a été acceptée à l'unanimité. Compléta Mathieu. »

François tiqua au mot _unanimité._

« Je vois. Dit-il d'un ton pincé en allumant son ordinateur. On ne peut pas vous laisser deux jours seuls sans que vous ne preniez toutes les décisions à ma place. »

Ginger leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois et Mathieu étouffa un soupir. Ils songèrent avec philosophie que c'était sa manière d'accepter parmi eux celui qu'ils avaient cessé de considérer comme un intrus – à quel prix !

« Antoine a raison, lança Fred en sortant de son bureau pour se planter devant celui de son collègue. Il y a du travail, alors bougez-vous au lieu de critiquer.

\- Critiquer, lui ? Marmonna Mathieu, assez fort pour être entendu. »

Le Commissaire fit mine de ne pas entendre la raillerie, faussement captivé par son écran d'ordinateur. En ouvrant son tiroir, il retomba sur le dossier du Tueur Cinéphile. Quelques photos, quelques témoignages, le carnet. Classé. Ginger suivit son regard et s'empara du tout d'un geste lent, mais décidé.

« Je vais ranger ça, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Cette ultime marque de soutien donnait l'étrange et désagréable impression de boucler la boucle, et acheva de conforter la certitude de Frédéric : il y avait entre Theurel et son équipe un lien indéfinissable.

Quelque chose dont il faisait peut-être partie, finalement.

* * *

« _Parfois, j'oublie aussi que je suis mort._ »

* * *

 _La radio chantait Placebo. Mais si, souvenez-vous. Je connaissais les paroles...oui, je connaissais les paroles. Mais maintenant...maintenant, tout se mélange. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis cette semaine passée enfermé, noyé dans l'alcool et les regrets ? Une minuscule semaine. Peut-être deux. On aurait cru dix ans._

 _Vains, nous essayons de fuir ce qui nous obsède et, par cette obsession, nous domine. C'est ce que j'ai fait, pendant si longtemps, et maintenant il n'y a plus rien à fuir. Rien que mes fantômes, et mes erreurs._ _Je l'ai déjà dit : tout ce que je touche devient poussière. Je retourne ma conversation avec Mathieu dans ma tête, et j'ai beau trouver les plus belles justifications aux morts que j'ai entraînées, la culpabilité me semble être la seule réponse valable._

 _On en revient toujours à ça, la culpabilité. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui compte vraiment, dans toute cette histoire._

 _Pardonne moi Alexis, mais je préfère me sentir coupable, au lieu de penser que tu es mort par malchance. Comme eux – avec eux. Je refuse de laisser la place à la malchance et au hasard. Cela fait trop mal._

 _Un jour, peut-être, mon heure viendra aussi. Mais pas ce soir, non, pas ce soir. Demain non plus. C'est difficile de parler de demain, après tant de pertes, mais il faut se forcer, il faut essayer au moins. Demain, on continuera. Mathieu se shootera à la caféine, Antoine fera semblant de prendre tout le monde de haut, Ginger râlera, Molas aussi mais plus fort, et puis on va continuer. Que quelqu'un essaie encore de les détruire, il n'y parviendra pas tant que je serais là._

 _Ils sont la limite à ne pas franchir. Ma seule barrière._

* * *

ENFIN. C'est la fin de cette fanfic, après plus d'un an de brainstorming et d'écriture (un an pour sept chapitres oui, c'est assez triste, mais peu importe j'en suis fière). Je voulais (ré)écrire sur UM depuis des mois et vraiment, vous avez échappé à des crossovers et des UA hautement improbables. J'espère que le produit final vous aura plu. Certes, vous êtes peu nombreux, mais cette fanfic était importante pour moi, sans doute une des dernières que j'écrirais (sauf miracle) et vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidé et guidé, donc merci à vous. Bisous sur vos crânes.

Phi.

* * *

Placebo – _Follow the cops back home  
_ Black Lab – _This night  
_ Michael Penn – _Walter Reed  
_ Jeff Buckley _– Hallelujah_


End file.
